Witch
by Artcurus
Summary: Hogwarts comes under attack, and two Muggles must help save the school. A band of evil witches not controlled by the Ministry of Magic have discovered the Wizardry Schools, and are attempting to destroy them, and Hogwarts is next.
1. Chapter 1

Introduction

Hogwarts comes under attack, and two Muggles must help save the school.

A band of evil witches not controlled by the Ministry of Magic have discovered the Wizardry Schools, and are attempting to destroy them, and Hogwarts is next. Two Muggle children hold the key to save the school and are invited to Hogwarts to help with the battle. However, obstacles such Professor Umbridge, stand in their way. This story is called Witch.

This story is also basically an introduction to Danielle and Zoe, two ten year old characters from another, much deeper, darker 900 page novel that's not a part of the Harry Potter series. The basic parts of the other story, called Rapture, have been made part of Witch out of necessity and I'll leave it up to Danielle to explain what had happened to them. Danielle also has her own secrets, which will be revealed as Witch plays out.

Be aware that this story is not complete; I am still working on it. The idea came after watching Harry Potter and The Order of The Phoenix.

Disclaimer-All Harry Potter characters remain the sole possession of the original copyright holders. The copyright for Rapture and the characters therein, is also retained by the original author, information available upon request.

Witch

February 3, 2010

________________________________________________________________________

Danielle dropped her backpack off in the kitchen and went outside to join Jocelyn, who was working in the yard.

"Hey J," Danielle said, giving Jocelyn a hug.

"What, no Mom?" Jocelyn said, smiling, she then stood up and wiped the dirt off her old cutoff jeans.

"Sorry, forgot," Danielle said sheepishly.

"Well, I think I can forgive you this time," Jocelyn teased her, "You ready for your snack?"

"Uh-huh," Danielle nodded. Jocelyn put her arms around the girl's thin soldiers and they walked into the house.

"So, how was your day, Sweetie?" Jocelyn asked as she pulled the bag of chocolate chip cookies down and poured some milk, and then placed it in front of Danielle.

"It was okay. Zoe got in trouble, though! She got sent to the office," Danielle said, eating around the edges of a cookie.

"Oh really? So, what happened?" Jocelyn asked, though she probably already knew.

"Smarted off to the sub," Danielle said, rolling her eyes, "Told her that she thought she was being unfair to make us do all the work our teacher left for us."

"Oh Zoe!" Jocelyn said, "I swear that girl!"

"Mr. Deville, the principle, just told her to cool it," Danielle said, "Then he asked me to help her basically keep her mouth shut."

"Yeah, that works with her most of the time," Jocelyn said.

"Any more bad dreams?" she then asked, noticing that the girl appeared tired and drawn. Danielle's downcast eyes told the truth.

"Oh Sweetie," Jocelyn said, standing up and kissing the top of her head.

"At least you're not the only one. Maggie called the other day about Emily, at least three times a week; she wakes up screaming about the Demons."

"It seems like a dream now, but the memories keep suddenly coming back. They are just as scary as when we were down there," Danielle said.

"I completely understand, you were in a terrible place," Jocelyn said, then sitting back down, picking up a cookie and thoughtfully eating it.

"I know," Danielle said, "But at least we still remember the field trips."

"There you go," Jocelyn said, "Something good did come out of it."

The phone rang, breaking into the conversation. "That's probably Zoe," Danielle said, and she stood up and walked over to the phone to answer it. While Danielle talked to her best friend, Jocelyn went to the living room to retrieve the package from the table by the door.

"Zoe, I have to go. I'll call you in a little bit, okay?" Danielle said, ending the conversation.

"What's that?" she asked, pointing to the box.

"I had the oddest day today," Jocelyn said and handed the box over to Danielle.

"I was working in the yard when this bright white owl dropped this on the ground next to me. It was addressed to you, so I didn't open it," Jocelyn said. Danielle turned the package over in her hands. She shook it but it made no sound; she then shrugged and starting tearing the paper off. She opened the end of the box and pulled out what appeared to a newspaper.

"The Daily Prophet?" she asked, perplexed.

"HOLY!" she then exclaimed when the picture of what appeared to be a sporting match on the front page suddenly moved, and she dropped it as if she had been bitten.

"I saw it too!" Jocelyn exclaimed.

"Gryffindor House wins a stunning upset victory in last night's Quidditch match between Gryffindor and Slytherin…" Danielle read and she and Jocelyn watched as the final seconds of the game were played out in the picture in the paper.

"Okay, this is getting more than a little weird," Danielle said.

"Look, there's a letter," Jocelyn said, pointing to the light brown envelope that had fallen on the table. Danielle picked it up and opened it slowly.

"It's from someone named Albus Dumbledore," Danielle said, scanning it quickly. She handed the letter to Jocelyn.

"Dear Ms. McGinnis,

I hope this letter finds you well. I know that you do not know me. I am Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster for Hogwarts School of Withcraft and Wizardry. A school for wizards located in England. I am writing for I wish to open a line of communication with you.

I am fully aware of your abilities and what has happened to you, the terrible situation that you had faced. And even though you are a Muggle (non magic human) the information and the knowledge that you had obtained during your ordeal could prove invaluable in our world.

Your name has come up many times in the very upper echelons of ourruling body, called the Ministry of Magic, but it has also been kept a secret; for in our world, consorting with a Muggle can be very problematic. However, the situation in our world might now demand it and we feel that now that the time has come that we must reach out.

I will see to it that you receive the Daily Prophet everyday. Please read it thoroughly to keep informed as the situation progresses and deteriorates in our world. Ms. McGinnis, I realize that this may seem a little overwhelming, but again we are in need of your help and I hope to hear from you soon, before it's too late. To respond to this letter, you will find fresh parchment in the box, write your response, roll it up, tie with ribbon and leave on your front porch. The white owl will retrieve it and bring it to me. All correspondence is done in our world by Owl Post. I hope to hear from you soon.

Sincerely,

Albus Dumbledore

"Wow," Jocelyn said. Danielle just stared, eyes wide, jaw dropped and stunned to silence.

"What are you going to do?" Jocelyn said.

"I guess I'll answer them, but try to find The Dark Stranger and ask him what he thinks," Danielle said slowly, "this is really…I don't know what to think."

While Danielle pulled out the fresh parchment and retrieved a pen from the science journal in her backpack. Jocelyn sent out a telepathic wave for The Dark Stranger.

_"DS, are you out there?" _Jocelyn sent out, _"Danielle received something very odd."_

_"WHAT IS IT?"_ The Dark Stranger replied.

_"She received a letter from someone named Albus Dumbledore and the Hogwarts School of Wizardry and Witchcraft, along with a newspaper that has moving pictures. They are asking for her help," _Jocelyn sent.

_"IT IS LEGITIMATE. KEEP ME INFORMED,"_ The Dark Stranger sent back, _"IF THE WIZARDRY WORLD IS CONTACTING DANIELLE, THEN THE SITUATION IS QUICKLY WORSENING," _with that, and true to The Dark Stranger's style, the connection was broken without another word.

"Hey, Dani, DS says it's real," Jocelyn said. Danielle just nodded.

"Tell me what you think about this," Danielle said.

Dear Mr. Dumbledore,

Thank you for contacting me, and if you think I can help, I'd be happy too. Let me know what you want me to do.

Sincerely,

Danielle McGinnis

Jocelyn shrugged and said, "Short, sweet and to the point."

Danielle rolled up the letter according to the directions, then stood up, walked out to the porch, where a large, snow white owl was waiting. Danielle placed the letter on the porch; the owl hooted once and swooped down then took off into the bright blue sky. Jocelyn came up behind her.

"Alright, sweetie, let's look at that paper to see if there's any clues as to why they want you," Jocelyn said.

"Zoe is going to LOVE this one," Danielle said dubiously as they walked back into the house.


	2. Chapter 2

February 4th, 2010

______________________________________________________________________

"You ready?" Jocelyn asked as Danielle packed her backpack and finished off the last of the bottle of Dr. Pepper she had been drinking.

"Uh-huh," she said as she threw the bottle away.

"I have to do some work for Boston Police Department today, but I should be back before lunch," Jocelyn said as they walked down the hall.

"Can you pick me up after school?" Danielle asked.

"Sure," Jocelyn said, "Is Zoe coming over this afternoon, also?"

"Probably," Danielle said, checking to make sure she had everything.

"Oh, wait," she suddenly said, and then turned and darted back into the house. She folded the Daily Prophet that was on the kitchen table and slipped into her backpack. She then opened the car door and climbed in.

"You are going to scare those poor kids to death with that paper," Jocelyn said as they pulled out into the street.

"Nahh, I'm just going to show it to Zoe. I don't know what the rules are yet with this whole Hogwarts, wizardry thing, so I am just going to treat it like a field trip until I found out more. If it does turn out to be another field trip, then Zoe's included," Danielle said, "If she can't go, I don't go. I just hope we don't go back in time again."

"Sounds good," Jocelyn said as slowed down and joined the line of cars in front of Murchison Elementary.

"Bye, Sweetie, have a good day," Jocelyn said.

"Thanks, Mom," Danielle said, leaning over and giving Jocelyn a hug.

"Do you want me to send a wave if that newspaper comes again?" Jocelyn asked

"Yes, please," Danielle said, climbing out of the car. Danielle waved bye one more time and joined the crowd of students streaming into the building. Zoe was waiting at the entrance to the gym.

"Hey D," Zoe said as they walked into the gym and sat down with their class lines.

"Hey, Z," Danielle said as she pulled off her backpack.

"I got maybe two hours sleep night," Zoe said, yawning and rubbing her eyes, "Stupid nightmares."

"I know, same here," Danielle said. A blond girl in another class noticed them and waved. She then stood up and walked over.

"Hey, Cheyenne," Zoe said.

"Hi, D and Z," Cheyenne replied, sitting down next to them.

"How's Emily?" Danielle asked, "Mom said your mom called yesterday."

"Poor kid, she's home today because she can't sleep because of the nightmares but couldn't stay awake long enough to get ready for school. I haven't gotten much sleep either," Cheyenne said.

"We know. That's what we were talking about," Danielle said, "the nightmares. I keep dreaming about my real mother and when she died in the fire. It's like I'm trapped with her and there's nothing I can do. Sometimes, it seems like I can even feel the heat."

"Have you gotten any more dreams that tell the future?" Cheyenne asked quietly

"A few, nothing really major, I'm not real concerned about it right now, though," Danielle said. Cheyenne nodded.

"Man, what do you think about that idiot, Dr. Phil?" Zoe asked. The other two girls groaned and rolled their eyes.

"All his shows have been is bringing girl after girl on, and getting them to "face their fear," Man, what a joke," Cheyenne said.

"No kidding," Danielle said.

"My mom watches him and she gets so mad sometimes she wants to throw something at the TV," Cheyenne said. The monitor's sharp whistle echoed through the gym and Cheyenne groaned.

"I think I'm staying here for the pledge and that disaster called Murchison Pride they force us to sing every morning," Cheyenne said as they stood up, "At least my old school's song made sense. I miss my old school sometimes."

"Oh no," Zoe said, noticing the adult at the front of their line. Some of the other members of the class pumped their fist and said "Yes!"

"Oh man, here we go again," Danielle said, "Another sub. You going to be cool this time, Z?"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," Zoe responded, placed her hand over her heart and faced the large American flag on the stage. Cheyenne giggled and did the same. Danielle just shook her head and also placed her hand over her heart. Once they were finished, Cheyenne said "Bye" and joined her class who were on the way out the door.

"C'mon, Z, let's go," Danielle said, picking up her backpack. Zoe groaned and adjusted the straps on her pack. They headed out the door.

Once they were in the classroom, the substitute teacher walked over to the desk, looked over the note and then appeared to be completely lost.

"Oh this gonna be good!" Timmy said.

"TIMMY!" Danielle admonished him.

Timmy just looked at her like "What?" Danielle shook her head and walked over to the teacher's desk, Zoe joined her.

"Do you need help?" Danielle asked.

"I usually do high school, I have no idea what half this is," he said.

"Okay, we'll help you," Danielle said and she explained it.

"At 9:30, Zoe and I have to go to the library, kinda like a special class," Danielle said. Zoe looked quizzically at Danielle, who quickly elbowed Zoe in the ribs.

Looking much more relieved, the substitute teacher told her thank you.

"What was that about?" Zoe asked, rubbing her side.

"Tell you later," Danielle said, "Just be cool, okay? Don't get into trouble."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," Zoe said. At 9:30, Danielle tapped Zoe on the arm, and they stood up and walked up to the teacher's desk.

"Mr. Busan, we are going to go now. We'll be back in thirty minutes," Danielle said.

"Sure, and thanks again," Mr. Busan said. The girls walked out the door and into the hall.

"Okay, what's going on?" Zoe asked as they headed down the hallway and entered the library.

"Not sure, Z. However, we might be going on another field trip," Danielle said as they sat down at a table at the back of the library.

"Oh hell no!" Zoe exclaimed quietly, "I won't do it! Some of them were fun but I NEVER want to go through that again. Besides, I thought we were only able to travel back in time because of where we were?"

"Calm down," Danielle said, "I don't think we are going back in time this time, but this whole thing is really weird." She pulled the newspaper and letter out and handed the items to Zoe. She looked at the paper and letter dubiously.

"Look at the newspaper first," Danielle said.

"Okaay," she said and opened it.

"Oh My God!" Zoe almost screamed as once more, the final moments of the Quidditch match were once more played out. She quickly flipped through the paper, each page had pictures that moved and headlines that changed by themselves. Tinny voices could be heard from the stories. She closed her eyes and shut the paper, pushing it back across the table.

"Look at the letter," Danielle said. With a shaking hand, Zoe pulled the letter from the envelope and read it.

"What are you going to do?" Zoe asked, stunned.

"Help them, I guess. DS says it's legit and if they are contacting me, it means it's serious," Danielle said.

"How do they know about you?" Zoe asked.

"Because of what happened last fall," Danielle said simply.

"Oh," Zoe said.

"Z, I have already told Jocelyn that if you can't or won't come, I'm not going either," Danielle said.

"But what about school?" Zoe asked, rubbing her forehead, trying to force back the exhaustion headache that was forming, "It's not like it was last fall, when ALL of us were gone."

"It will have to be during spring break," Danielle said.

"Oh great, there goes any chance of fun and hopefully more sleep," Zoe said dejectedly.

"I know, they are talking about maybe having to have summer school for the girls," Danielle said, "But, please, Zoe, I need you. After all we have been through; I don't want to do this alone."

Zoe exhaled slowly and said, "Okay, Dani, I'll go."

"Oh thank you!" Danielle said, relieved. She jumped up and gave Zoe a hug from behind.

"Why do I get the feeling I am going to really regret this?" Zoe said.

"C'mon, we have to go back to class," Danielle said, "At least I don't think we are going back in time again, so we don't have to worry about that."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," Zoe said.

"But I tell you what, Z, if I don't start getting more sleep, my brains are going to start leaking out of my ears," Danielle said, yawning wide.

"Ain't that the truth," Zoe said.

As they walked back to the room, the wave from Jocelyn hit. _"Hey, Sweetie, the owl just showed up with another box," _Jocelyn sent.

_"Oh cool, Hey, I thought you were working for the police today?"_ Danielle sent back.

_"Just got back, they are on their way to pick up the bad guy now. You want me to look at the paper? I'll save the letter till this afternoon,"_ Jocelyn sent.

_"Yes, please. We got another substitute teacher today so we are not doing anything. And Zoe was not too happy about it but said she would help me if it's a field trip," _Danielle sent back.

_"She's such a loyal friend,"_ Jocelyn sent "_You're really lucky to have her but you know that already. Okay, give me a few minutes and I'll look it over."_

_"Thanks, Mom, I love you," _Danielle sent back.

_"Love you too," _and with that, the connection was broken.

"Mom just said another paper arrived with a letter," Danielle said right before they opened the door to the classroom.

"Okay, I guess the paper might have a clue or be a clue as to what's going on," Zoe said, "And don't worry, I won't say anything. Like so many other secrets that we have kept."

"That's the truth. Who would have guessed we saw Elvis live in concert in 1958?" Danielle said.

"Or spent New Year's Eve at Studio 54, the most famous disco in the country, in 1978?" Zoe said, "I STILL hear disco music in my head sometimes at night from that one."

"Hahahaha!" Danielle said. She then opened the door and they entered the room, settled in and began working. An hour later, the wave hit once more from Jocelyn.

_"Hey, Dani, this paper is really messed up, it keeps changing. However, I think I found something; it was buried deep on page five. There's a very small story about a wizardry school that was attacked. It has very little detail…" _

_"Of course, isn't that how it normally goes?"_ Danielle sent back

_"Believe me, I understand. However, there is also a notice for all students at the wizardry schools to be on the lookout for anything or anyone unusual, and report it to the headmasters of said schools immediately."_

_"The mystery deepens. Thanks, J, We'll see you after school," _Danielle sent back.

_"Sure thing," _Jocelyn sent back.

"Well?" Zoe asked.

"We'll show you this afternoon," Danielle said.


	3. Chapter 3

February 9th, 2010

________________________________________________________________

Danielle sighed and pulled the pen from her backpack. She took a long swig off the Dr. Pepper and then pulled the fresh parchment from the box.

Dear Headmaster Dumbledore,

I will agree to come to Hogwarts. However, I can only come the first week in March. I don't know how schools in England are set up but I am ten years old and a fifth grader in a regular, everyday school in Boston, Massachusetts in the United States. We have something called spring break where we are out of school for one week. Unfortunately, because I missed so much school last year, I have to stay in school or they may keep me in fifth grade again. So I can't come earlier or stay later.

My best friend, Zoe, must be able to come, for she is my only contact with The Dark Stranger while I am away from home. If she cannot come, then unfortunately, I won't be able to either. The Dark Stranger protects us and won't let anything bad happen to us. We trust him completely. Zoe knows as much I do, so she could help also.

Let us know what you decide.

Sincerely,

Danielle McGinnis

Danielle read the letter over one more time. A noise to her back made her jump.

"What are you doing up, Sweetie, it's almost three am?" Jocelyn asked.

"Sorry, Mom, nightmare woke me up and couldn't go back to sleep," Danielle said, wiping her eyes and pushing her hair off her forehead.

"I know, that's all your friend's parents talk is about the nightmares, but at least you're not the only one. It just seems strange that the only time you girls don't have nightmares and get some rest is when you all are together. Oh by the way, Cheyenne called yesterday and asked if the regular weekend slumber party was going to happen here or at their house. I told her here."

"Oh thank you. Too bad all we end up doing is sleeping for eighteen hours straight," Danielle said.

"I know, but at least you can rest," Jocelyn said

"Here," Danielle then said, and handed the letter to Jocelyn, she read over it quickly and handed it back.

"Are you sure this is what you want to do?" Jocelyn asked.

"Honestly? Not really, but I guess I'm too kind to tell them "no." If we learned anything from the field trips, sometimes things happen for a reason, and sometimes, things can get really messed up if it's not taken care of," Danielle replied.

"But, Honey, you are in such bad shape. I'm really worried about you," Jocelyn said.

"I know, Mom, and I promise, after this Hogwarts wizardry thing is over, we'll go the Doctor and see if maybe he can give me something that might help. I can't take much more of this either," Danielle said.

"Okay. I'll contact DS and let him know what's going on," Jocelyn said, "But promise me, if DS can't help, you won't go?"

"No doubt," Danielle said, "And I said in my letter, Zoe will have to go also, in case I'm cut off from you. I guess DS will do the same thing he's done before, give us a cigarette or something."

"Okay, sweetie, why don't you go on back to bed and try to get some sleep," Jocelyn said.

"Thanks, Mom," Danielle said, standing up.

"Sure thing," Jocelyn said.


	4. Chapter 4

February 12th, 2010

___________________________________________________________________

Danielle was quietly lying on her bed in her long nightgown, reading Twilight. It around 8:30 pm and she soon would be going to bed, when a tapping noise on the window caught her attention.

_"_Oh great_,"_ she said quietly when she recognized the Hogwarts school owl.

_"Hey, Mom,"_ she sent in a wave, _"The owl is back. Could you please let it in?"_

_"Sure,"_ Jocelyn sent back. A few moments later, the snow white owl swooped into Danielle's bedroom and landed on the bed. Danielle put her book face down on the bed and retrieved the letter tied to the owl's leg. The owl then took roost on the white painted chair at the desk and slowly preened its feathers.

"I thought they had forgotten about you," Jocelyn said as she walked into the room, "It's been three days since the last letter."

"I was hoping they did, too," Danielle said, reading over was written on the brown parchment.

"Here," she then said, handing it over to Jocelyn.

"Dear Ms. McGinnis,

I apologize for the three day lapse in communication. It has been very chaotic here. Your terms are acceptable as we have no choice. We are familiar with the one that is called Dark Stranger, he is known under the same name in the Wizardry world but few have had dealings with him. He is known in the upper echelons only. If you are more comfortable, it is possible for The Dark Stranger to provide transportation to the school and provide other small incidentals that you will need.

Beauxbatons Wizardry School was attacked earlier this week. The school was alerted in due time and the students, fortunately, were able to be evacuated and the school was locked down, so damage was minimal. I am afraid that we might not have that luxury as the time of the attack is not known.

Please notify me as soon as possible when you plan to leave.

Sincerely,

Headmaster Albus Dumbledore"

Danielle sighed, shook her head and said, "Spring break starts on March 3rd. I don't want to go till then. Maybe we can at least get some sleep before we leave."

"I understand," Jocelyn said, "Are you going to call Zoe?"

"Yeah," Danielle said as she pulled the fresh parchment from the pouch and folded the first letter, using it as a bookmark for Twilight. She then stood up and walked over to the desk and sat down. The owl on the back of the chair made quiet cooing sounds as Danielle scooted forward slightly to avoid the large bird behind her. She crossed her arms and placed her elbows on the desk. She then picked up the phone and dialed.

"Z? Yeah, it's me," Danielle said.

"So what did you find out?" Zoe asked on the other end.

"We are leaving March 4th," Danielle said.

"My parents aren't too happy about it, but they understand," Zoe said, "They know what we've been through and realize that it's important."

"Awesome, Dumbledore said that DS can take of everything, so I guess that's a good thing," Danielle said. Max, her Golden Labrador, came in from the hallway, chuffed at the owl and then placed his large, furry head on Danielle's leg.

"Hey, Max," Danielle said, rubbing his head.

"I just wished we knew more about why they want us," Zoe asked, "I mean, we at least knew why we were on the field trips, and could form a plan."

"I know," Danielle responded.

"Besides, isn't this, like, magic? I mean, we can't do magic, so whose to stop them from turning us into toads or something like that?" Zoe asked.

"Well, DS is going to be involved, so hopefully stuff like that won't happen. But you know how he his. He'll probably only help up to a point," Danielle said.

"That's the truth," Zoe said, "I know I asked this before, and we had this talk when we were in 1958, but why us?"

"Believe me, I know. I was so happy when the field trips ended," Danielle said.

"Me, too," Zoe sent back.

"Anyway, I have to go. I need to write Professor Dumbledore and let him know," Danielle said, "Night, Z, I'll talk to you tomorrow."

"Night, D," Zoe said and with a click, the phone call ended. The owl behind Danielle stretched and flapped its wings and appeared to yawn. The gentle breeze created by the wings blew her brown blonde long hair. Max yipped once quietly at it. Danielle turned toward the owl with a questioning look.

"I guess you're waiting on me, huh?" Danielle asked the owl. The owl looked quizzically at the girl, cocked its head sideways and then hooted once softly. She gently scratched the owl's head, with Max watching her every move. Then Danielle turned, rubbed her gray green eyes, and picked a pen with pink ink from the cup on the desk, and began to write.

"Professor Dumbledore,

Thank you for allowing the Dark Stranger to take us there. Zoe and I will leave Monday, March 4, in the morning. We don't know how long it will take. Is there anything else that we need to bring?

Sincerely,

Danielle McGinnis


	5. Chapter 5

February 30th, 2010

_______________________________________________________________________

*Author's Note-I do not condone, in any way, shape or form, children smoking. This was a necessary carryover from the original Rapture story. The type of cigarettes that are given to the two child characters are deadly to humans if the smoke is inhaled into the lungs and they are familiar the dangers associated with these cigarettes. The cigarettes serve only as a transfer of power per the rules set forth from Rapture. Thank You.

The bell rang signaling the end of the day, and Zoe and Danielle slowly stood up, oblivious to the noise and confusion around them.

"I really don't want to do this," Danielle said dejectedly as they walked over to the backpack rack, picked up their backpacks and stuffed their folders, loose paperwork, and jackets into their backpacks.

"I know," Zoe said as she pulled her backpack on.

"Mackenzie's having a blast with it," Danielle said, "I shouldn't have told her."

"I know, she called me last night, wanting to know when the house was going to fall on me, Wicked Witch of the West style," Zoe said, shaking her head. They then started walking toward the doors to the parent pick up lane.

"Over there," Danielle said once they were outside and pointed to a dark, old looking car in the parking lot. The windows tinted almost black so the occupant could not be seen. The 1972 Pontiac Grand Prix's chrome reflected bright sunlight in the moist spring air.

"Okay, let's go," Danielle said, sighing.

"You know, one thing about DS, I do like his car, that thing is gorgeous," Zoe said.

"Yup, it sure is," Danielle said as they walked over to the passenger side and pulled the door open.

"Hi," Danielle said, and the Dark Stranger then tipped his black Cowboy hat. Danielle pushed the seat forward so Zoe could climb in. Danielle tossed her backpack in the back seat.

"Hey DS," Zoe said. The Dark Stranger looked into the rearview mirror to meet Zoe's gaze but dark sunglasses hid his eyes. He also tipped his hat at Zoe.

"Alright, let's roll," Danielle said as he dropped the transmission into reverse, and then he shifted gears, punched the accelerator with a chrome tipped black boot and the car rolled forward. He then handed Danielle two cigarettes and a Zippo with a Devil's head. Danielle took one cigarette turned and gave Zoe the other one.

"Here we go again," Zoe said, taking the cigarette from her.

"Remember the rules, don't breathe it into your lungs," Danielle said.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," Zoe said, "You go first. At least we can communicate with DS once we are done. Well, at least I can."

Danielle shrugged and lit the cigarette, filled her mouth with smoke, and then exhaled. As before, she felt something rearrange inside her head. Behind her, Zoe did the same and she then sent the wave to Danielle.

_"Welcome back,"_ Danielle sent.

_"Yeah, yeah, yeah,"_ Zoe sent back, _"I'm THRILLED! Let's find out what the deal is from DS."_

The girls handed the cigarettes back to The Dark Stranger. They were already out. and he placed them in his pocket.

"WE ARE GOING TO TAKE SHORTCUTS THAT EXIST IN THE UNDERWORLD AND WILL BE ARRIVE AT DIAGON ALLEY IN TWO HOURS." The Dark Stranger intoned to Zoe.

"You mean we are going to back to…" Zoe said out loud, but she couldn't finish, the thought was too horrifying. Her heart started to race from fear. Danielle snapped to attention when she heard this and also became very concerned.

"NO. WE ARE USING ENTRY POINTS THAT ALLOW FOR QUICK MOVEMENT BETWEEN TIME AND SPACE. THE SAME ENTRY POINTS USED FOR TIME TRAVEL. THE SAME ONES THAT I USE WHEN I AM ON AN ASSIGNMENT," The Dark Stranger intoned. Zoe relayed the message and both girls let a sigh of relief.

"Can you tell us what's going on?" Danielle asked, though she knew that Zoe would have to relay the message.

"A BAND OF WITCHES CONTROLLED BY A DEMON NAMED TARTURAS, HAVE DISCOVERED THE WIZARDRY SCHOOLS. THEY HAVE BEEN ATTEMPTING TO DESTROY THE SCHOOLS AND THE STUDENTS OF THESE SCHOOLS," The Dark Stranger intoned and Zoe relayed the message.

"Tarturas!" Danielle snapped angrily, "I thought Master had bound him."

"Yeah, apparently he didn't get the memo when the boys started disappearing last year," Zoe said, also incensed, "Unbelievable!"

"MASTER DID NOT BIND TARTURAS AND HE IS NOT INVOLVED WITH THE WITCHES. THEY ARE NOT OF MASTER'S CONCERN," The Dark Stranger intoned and Zoe relayed the message.

"Why does this affect us?" Danielle asked.

"WHITE MAGIC HAS NO AFFECT ON THE WITCHES. THE STUDENTS ARE DEFENSELESS AGAINST IT. BOTH OF YOU NOW HAVE THE ABILITY TO DO BLACK MAGIC, HOWEVER YOU ARE TO USE THIS POWER SPARINGLY. YOU ARE BEING SENT TO THE SCHOOL AS ADVISORS," The wave then fell silent and Zoe relayed the message.

"Are we in danger?" Danielle asked.

"YOU ARE PROTECTED AGAINST BOTH BLACK AND WHITE MAGIC. HOWEVER, I WILL BE MONITORING THIS SITUATION CAREFULLY AND WILL INTERVEIN IF NEEDED," The wave fell silent once more and Zoe relayed the message.

"Okay, I feel a little better," Danielle said.

"I think we are here," Zoe said, slightly in awe.

"Whoa!" Danielle said. The car began to slow. Diagon Alley stretched out in front of them, the buildings rose up from the cobbled stone streets. People were rushing from store to store.

"All these people are witches and wizards?" Zoe asked incrediously.

"Apparently so," Danielle said.

The car was too large to drive on the streets, so The Dark Stranger parked the vehicle on the edge top of the street. Danielle opened the car door and stepped out, and then pushed back the seat so that Zoe could get out.

"How could regular people not know about witches and wizards?" Zoe asked.

"PROFESSOR DUMBELDORE WILL ANSWER THAT QUESTION," The Dark Stranger intoned as they stopped in front of Olivanders.

"Wands?" Danielle asked, eyebrows raised.

"Okaayyy," Zoe said. The Dark Stranger handed them a small envelope and motioned for them to enter the shop.

"This should be interesting," Danielle said as they pushed open the door into the small, crowded shop.

"Uhh, Hello?" Danielle called out. Olivander peeked around the corner.

"I never would have believed it if I hadn't seen with my own eyes. Two full blood Muggles buying wands!" He shook his head.

"We feel the same way," Danielle said slowly, "It's more than a little messed up."

Olivander smiled at this remark and said, "I believe this is the first time in the history of the wizardry world this has happened," as he as climbed down the ladder and walked over the counter.

"I am aware that you can do magic, so let's see if we can find you a wand," he said as then he walked over to a shelf that contained wands in tubes with tassels. He then pulled one down, opened it up, and removed a highly polished wooden wand.

"That's mahogany with wolfbane," he said as he handed it to Zoe, who looked lost at first.

"Soo, what do I do?" she asked.

"Wave it and see what happens," Olivander told her, "The wand chooses the wizard, and if it's a match, we'll know."

She shrugged and said "Okay." She pointed it toward a stuffed bird in the window and waved it.

"HOLY!" Danielle screamed and hit the floor at the huge fireball that shot from the end and incinerated the bird, barely missing her head.

"Dude! Warn me next time!" Danielle said from her position on the floor, covering her head.

"WHOA!" Zoe said, eyes wide from surprise.

"Could be useful, but apparently not a match," Olivander said.

"Uhmm, I didn't quite expect that," Zoe said slowly and she carefully placed the wand back on the counter. Danielle uncurled and stood back up. Olivander walked back over another shelf and pulled another wand down.

"Cedar with a Gryffindor feather," Olivander said as he handed the wand to Zoe. Danielle looked warily at Zoe and prepared herself to drop again.

Zoe pointed the wand at a lamp on the counter, blue lightning shot from the end, and the lamp completely disintegrated. Danielle was speechless.

"Nope, not that one either," Olivander said as he slipped the wand back into its case and pulled another down.

"Is this normal?" Danielle asked incrediously.

"Very much so," Olivander said as he handed another wand to Zoe. She looked at him and the wand dubiously, and picked it up.

"Pine with oil of dragon bane," he said. Zoe slowly looked over the wand.

"Whoa!" Danielle said as the room took on a yellowish hue.

"That's it!" Olivander said, "Now try it out."

"Alrighty," she said and pointed the wand at the bird that she had previously destroyed. With a wave, the bird reappeared.

"Excellent!" Olivander exclaimed. Zoe then pointed to where the lamp was, and the glass reformed, as if it was being knitted from yarn. Olivander then walked over and pulled another box down, opened it, and handed it the wand to Danielle. This time is was Zoe who was watching carefully to see what would happen.

"Oak with snake bone dust," Olivander said.

Danielle waved the wand and a large red ball of lightning grew from the tip and exploded against the ceiling.

"Not as destructive, but apparently not the right one," Olivander said as she placed the wand on the counter. Olivander then pulled another wand from the shelves and handed it to her.

"Pine with extract of wormwood," Olivander said.

Danielle waved the wand and an earsplitting crack of thunder shattered the window in the shop. The patrons on the sidewalk scurried out of the way.

"Oops," she said, red faced, and placed the wand back on the counter. Olivander just smiled and said, "Not the first time that's happened, try this one," and handed her another wand.

"Maple with a single hair from the tail of a unicorn," he then said. Instantly, the yellow light shone again, and Danielle pointed the wand toward the window, and the shattered pieces were back together again.

"Excellent," Olivander said. Danielle smiled and handed Olivander the envelope that had been given to her earlier.

"Thank goodness," Zoe said, "that's kinda dangerous."

Olivander repacked the wands in their original boxes and handed them back to the girls.

"I am very curious, though, if it possible, I would like to know what happens to the wands when you arrive back into the world of Muggles," Olivander said thoughtfully, scratching his beard.

"Thank you, sir, we will try and send a message if we can," Danielle said.

"Off with you then," Olivander said. The girls then turned and left.

"I guess the only thing left is robes, since we aren't getting anything else needed for the school," Danielle said.


	6. Chapter 6

March 1st, 2010

________________________________________________________________________

"This is completely useless," Harry whispered as he flipped through Defensive Magical Theory.

"I know," Ron whispered back.

"Did you say something?" Professor Umbridge asked. Both boys just stared at her. The door to the classroom opened, and two girls walked in, dressed in purple velvet, followed by Headmaster Dumbledore.

"Professor Umbridge, I will be teaching your class today," Dumbledore said.

"You cannot do that, the Ministry will not allow it," Professor Umbridge huffed, "And just who are those two?"

"I can, and I will, please sit at your desk, Professor Umbridge," Dumbledore said, raising his wand. Having no choice, she sat down. The two girls that had followed him into the room pulled two stools up and sat down in front of the class.

"Students, I wish to introduce Danielle McGinnis and Zoe Caraway, they will be our guest for the next week," Dumbledore began.

"First, I will lay the ground rules, they are…muggles," Dumbledore said hesitantly. The room exploded into exclamations of disbelief and outrage.

"How could you allow Muggles into this school? Are you daft?" exclaimed one of the students.

_"Well, this is going well,"_ Zoe sent in a wave.

_"No joke,"_ Danielle sent back.

"SILENCE!" Dumbledore ordered. The class fell in a tense quiet.

"I will say this only once, you will treat these two with respect, or it will be an immediate expulsion. Have I made myself clear?" Dumbledore said and then he turned toward Professor Umbridge and said "That goes for you too, you are not allowed to come anywhere near them."

The student's eyes went wide at this and they then gave their full attention to Headmaster Dumbledore.

"Danielle and Zoe have been given temporary magical powers, they can do magic that goes far beyond anything that exists in our world. However, they will not use it unless it's called upon to do so. I have asked them here to help us and are here to provide consultation."

"This is the last straw, Headmaster Dumbledore. I will report this to the Ministry of Magic," Professor Umbridge, red-faced, sputtered out.

"First you allow Muggles in this school and you are going to allow them to do magic, also?" she continued.

"Oh God, I have had it with you!" Zoe exclaimed. She was too tired and too irritable to have any patience.

"Silence!" she then said, waving her wand, and suddenly, Professor Umbridge lost her voice. The class looked on in wonder.

"I can't even do that!" Hermonie said.

Professor Umbridge went red-faced once more, and started to rub her throat. She then pointed her wand at her throat and waved it, but the spell could not be broken. She glanced at Dumbledore, who just shook his head.

"Only she can lift the spell," Dumbledore said.

"I'm not normally this rude but are you going to shut up?" Zoe asked Professor Umbridge. The class giggled behind hands and Umbridge glared at them and then at Zoe.

"Fine," Zoe said, shrugging, "See if I care."

"I am going to allow Danielle and Zoe to tell their story. However, what they are about to reveal is very troubling, and incredible to say the least. After they are finished, I will explain why I invited them. Go ahead, Danielle."

Danielle nodded, took a deep breath and wiped her hands on the purple velvet.

"You have been lied too," she started.

"What do you mean?" Harry asked.

"Something terrible happened last year; it started on Halloween and ended two weeks before Christmas Eve," Danielle said.

"So what happened?" Ron asked.

"Millions of girls disappeared, all between the ages of seven and fifteen years," Zoe said, "we were taken to Hell where we held prisoner for six weeks."

"Impossible!" Harry exclaimed, the rest of the class shocked to silence.

"They are telling the truth," Dumbledore said, "The wizardry schools were not affected. Only the upper levels of the Ministry of Magic knew what had happened and worked concertively with the Wizard families to keep the secret from students. Some staff at the other schools also knew what had happened, as I did."

"THAT'S why they told us right before Christmas that students might not be allowed to go home for the Holidays!" Hermonie exclaimed.

"That is correct, Hermonie. I'm going let Danielle continue," Dumbledore said.

"Zoe and I spent six weeks in the one of the darkest, most horrid places you could ever imagine. It was boiling hot and stunk unlike anything on earth. We were chased by creatures that only live in your worst nightmares, tortured in every way possible, battled Demons that only wanted one thing, your blood," she paused. By now, many of the class members who weren't shocked to silence were quickly taking notes. Hermonie included.

"We lost hundreds of lives in battle. We witnessed Satan or who we called Master, appear to be kind and nice at the beginning, but turn and try have me killed," Danielle said, "It took everything we had to keep our spirits up, but toward the end, some of us just gave up and chose to walk into the Demons. I guess they thought that death would be better."

Hermonie, in a rare show of tears, raised her hand and asked, "How could something that horrible happen?"

"We were tricked by a sound that was put in the music that we listened too," Zoe said, "It did something to our head and let Master steal us."

"We found the way out and escaped with the help of my Mom, and our friend, the Dark Stranger, on December 15, 2009," Danielle said.

Zoe then turned toward Professor Umbridge and asked, "Are you going to behave?"

Umbridge nodded and Zoe waved her wand, and Umbridge found she could talk again.

She started to protest, but Dumbledore said, "I suggest quiet is the prudent choice."

"Our nightmare finally ended, but not after I lost my real mother and a friend," Danielle said. The class was completely silent.

"Thank you, Danielle. Now, students, I need you to listen very carefully to what I'm about to say. First, if you still feel inclined to tease and even try spells on these two girls, even after my warning, I can assure that you that it will not work. I must also reiterate that any spells they perform, can only be lifted by them. However, they can lift any spell created by Hogwarts students. So I suggest using prudence and treat them with respect. I, of course, will introduce them and will make the announcement to the rest of the school during supper. I also must tell you that they are not controlled by the Ministry of Magic and again, remember, they are far more powerful than us." This caused a twitter within the class.

"But that also doesn't say that they cannot learn from us," Dumbledore continued, "And you'll find them fair and consistent. I have asked them here because we have a very serious problem, which I will let Danielle explain."

"I have been asked to come here because this school is about to be attacked," Danielle said.

"She's right," Zoe said, "There's hundreds of witches that have banded together and have been attacking the schools. They want to get rid of the schools and any other witches or wizards."

"What?!?!" Harry asked, shocked.

"I can see the future in what I call flashes, like these pictures that suddenly enter my head, and in dreams. I know it's going to happen this Friday," Danielle said.

"How come none of the other schools fought them?" Ron asked.

"The other schools knew about it ahead of time, and all the kids were sent home before the attack. The witches found out that the schools were being warned, and now have the ability the schools from finding out. For me, the flash came last weekend about what was going to happen. The other schools had at least a week to get the students out. We don't have enough time. I'll let Zoe explain why we must fight them."

"Once they finish with the wizard kids, they are going to start working on the regular kids," Zoe said.

"So they must be stopped," Danielle said.

"But what can we do?" Hermonie asked.

"We are going to teach you a few spells that we were taught from Master when we did battle with the Demons. These are spells that any Wizard can do and are very powerful," Danielle paused for moment and then asked Zoe, "Should we tell them?"

"Yeah, I guess, they have to know," Zoe said.

"Have to know what?" Harry asked.

"They are, most definitely, black magic," Danielle said simply, the class exploded into another round of shock and surprise.

"Headmaster Dumbledore, this is preposterous!" Professor Umbridge exclaimed, "I will not allow black magic to be taught at this school, especially from children. The Ministry most definitely will not approve of this!"

"Silence!" Dumbledore ordered. The class fell silent.

"Yes, the source of Danielle and Zoe's power is black magic, but they are using it for good. There is a difference and they will not go astray from the original intent. Our issue is this, the witches that are attacking the schools, are also using the same type of black magic, to which there is little defense. Students are powerless against it. The Ministry of Magic cannot control the type of magic the witches are using. Danielle and Zoe have done battle using the very type of magic that witches are using." The class fell dead silent.

"It's really that bad?" Harry asked slowly.

"Very much so," Dumbledore said.

"We are going to teach you three different spells," Danielle said, "one is binding, which essentially keeps whatever you are trying to control, from hurting people. The next one which I used a lot against the Demons, is repelling; repelling works by everyone connecting mentally and forming like a brick wall, and pushing it forward. The Demons hit it, and it pushes them back. If it's done hard enough, it can cause quite a bit of damage to what you are trying to control. The last one is very serious, and we'll teach it to you, but it really shouldn't be used because it can cause a lot of pain, and can actually be a death sentence if not used properly. It's called stripping; basically stripping is the removal of supernatural powers from anyone or anything. If it's like a person, that person becomes a regular person. In Hell, we used mostly soda and batteries which worked like acid, along with the repelling," Danielle then said, "Demons have no love for soda or batteries. There are a few other ones that can be used to, like one that causes ordinary small objects, like rocks and stuff, to shoot forward like a machine gun, but that has to be set up ahead of time."

"We don't have anything even remotely like that!" Hermonie said excitedly, frantically taking notes.

"Shh!" Harry said

"Yeah, Umbridge, I'm looking at you. How about a little stripping?" Zoe said sarcastically, raising her wand. She received an elbow in the ribs for her trouble from Danielle and Umbridge just stared at Zoe.

"I'm sorry, Headmaster Dumbledore, she's not this rude normally. Ever since we have come back, things have been really bad. Between the nightmares and loss of sleep, none of us are doing very well," Danielle apologized.

"I completely understand, Danielle, there's no need to apologize. I think we might even be able to help you, and after the evening meal, we'll find you a nice, quiet room. Hopefully you'll have a good night."

"She's right, Headmaster Dumbledore, I'm very sorry," Zoe said.

"Apology accepted, Ms. Caraway," Dumbledore said and then addressed the class, "Students, lessons will begin tomorrow. You will refer to Danielle and Zoe as Ms. McGinnis and Ms. Caraway, no exceptions. We have kept you longer than intended and it is time to go to your next class." The class stood up and began to file out.

"Thank you so much, Headmaster Dumbledore," Zoe said, "Once I get some sleep, I'll be better, I promise."

"You are welcome. Let's visit Professor Snape in potions, and see if we can do something about those dreams."

"Thank you, God," Danielle whispered.


	7. Chapter 7

March 2, 2010

_____________________________________________________________________

"Oh my gosh, I think I died last night," Zoe said, wiping the sleep out of her eyes.

"I don't think I moved at all, either," Danielle said, yawning and rubbing her arm from where she had been sleeping on it.

"What time is it?" Zoe asked. Danielle retrieved the small digital watch from the nightstand.

"8:30 am," Danielle said.

"And no dreams!" Zoe said and they gave each other a high five.

"That stuff was nasty tasting but I can't believe how much better I feel," she then said.

"Our first class is at 1:30. Dumbledore said to come see him after we got dressed. He told us to tell the cat that he left outside our door where we wanted to go and it would take us there," Danielle said, pushing the covers back.

"Thank goodness, this place is huge!" Zoe said.

"I'm going send a message to Mom real quick, and then we'll get go get ready," Danielle said.

"Sure," Zoe said, she stood up and walked over to the armoire and pulled another set of velvet robes down.

"Hey, Mom, you out there?" Danielle sent the wave, searching for Jocelyn.

"Hey baby, yup I'm here. I'm so glad you're not cut off this time," Jocelyn sent back. "Are you okay?" she then sent.

"Yes and even better, they gave us something to get rid of the dreams," Danielle sent back.

"That's awesome," Jocelyn sent back.

"Mom, you won't believe this place, it's huge!" Danielle sent, "But they aren't very friendly. It's because we are regular kids. Plus there's this woman that's absolutely evil."

"That's too bad, Sweetie," Jocelyn sent back.

"Anyway, I was just going to let you know we are okay and that we teach our first class later today. I guess, I don't know exactly what we are doing just yet." Danielle sent.

"Sure thing, baby, and good luck, I love you and I'll talk to you later," Jocelyn sent back.

"Love you too," the connection was then broken.

They finished dressing and opened the door the empty hallway.

"It's about time you two got up," the cat said. Danielle and Zoe were shocked at first at the tomcat's admonishment, but then burst out laughing.

"Talking cat? Sure, why not!" Danielle said, giggling.

"I am supposed to take you to see Headmaster Dumbledore, so chop, chop," the cat said and turned to follow them, and the girls fell in line behind him.

"Well, good morning to you too. So where's Mangra we actually need him?" Zoe said, "He could have Mr. Sunshine here for breakfast."

"Very funny!" Danielle said, giggling once more.

"I do not appreciate sarcastic humor," the cat admonished her.

"Party pooper," Zoe said, and the cat turned and hissed at her.

"Whatever!" Zoe then said, rolling her eyes.

"Headmaster Dumbledore will meet with you briefly, and then I'm supposed to take to your first class. You'll attend various classes up until the noon bell, then you'll be given time to prepare for your class," the cat said, stopping outside Headmaster Dumbledore's office.

"I will NOT allow those muggle children into my classroom!" Professor Umbridge's voice could be heard through the door. The cat and the girls listened as the argument raged on inside

"Professor Umbridge, we have no choice," Dumbledore said, "They are our only defense against this type of magic."

"That is not true. There is no magic can that cannot be controlled by the Ministry of Magic, it simply doesn't exist," Professor Umbridge said, followed by sound of something glass breaking.

"Then why couldn't you lift the silence spell that Zoe put on you?" Dumbledore said simply, clearly trying to keep his patience.

"Man, Z, you should have left that spell on her," Danielle said.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," Zoe said.

"I will not allow them into the room," Professor Umbridge said.

"I think that's enough," Professor Dumbledore said.

Danielle knocked on the door, and the argument went silent.

"Come in," Dumbledore said and Danielle pushed open the door.

"This is not over," Professor Umbridge said, "I will be doing my observations of the school until 1:30."

Danielle and Zoe walked into the Headmaster's office. Professor Umbridge gave them the evil eye on the way out. Zoe smiled sweetly and waved, then raised her wand. Danielle then gave her an elbow to the ribs.

"Zoe, behave!" Danielle said.

"Fine!" Zoe said, but with a big smile.

"So, Headmaster Dumbledore, should I put my silent spell back on Professor Umbridge?" Zoe asked, again with a smile.

"Very tempting, young lady, but let's wait just a little longer. I find American humor to be slightly sharper," Dumbledore said also with a smile, "But I also know you two are respectful toward adults. She brings the worst out in everyone, though."

"Thank you," they said together.

"You are welcome," Dumbledore said.

"I trust you slept well?" Dumbledore asked.

"Yes we did, thank you," Danielle said.

"Excellent. During the mornings, you'll simply follow Harry, Hermonie and Ron from class to class. In the event that Professor Umbridge gives you trouble, just stay with those three and they will help you," Dumbledore said. "The cat will be your primary guide through the school."

"Okay, thank you," they said together once more.

"I know how powerful your type of magic is, but I also know that you will use it wisely and with restraint. You do not play games and when given a task, you think it through and do what is necessary to follow through and make sure that the task is done properly," Dumbledore told them.

"Thank you, Sir," Danielle said.

"Unfortunately I must leave today. I will hopefully return by Friday to help with the battle. Danielle, you said the attack is supposed to happen then but you know what time?"

"During the evening, probably around eight or nine pm," Danielle said, "It was dark."

"Thank you. You and Zoe are responsible for all the planning. Friday will be used to set up anything that has to be setup," Professor Dumbledore said.

"Thank you, Sir," Zoe said.

"I must go," Professor Dumbledore said, "I promise I will attempt to make it back to assist you, though it might be not be my choice."

"Yes, sir," Danielle said.

"Professor McGonagall will be the most appropriate one to approach with problems. I have already spoken with her," Professor Dumbledore said, and with that, he raised his hands over his head, and disappeared in a flame.

"Wow," Zoe said.

"No kidding," Danielle said.

"Alrighty, let's go," Zoe said. They walked out into the hallway where the cat was waiting.

"Hey, Hairball, do you have a name?" Zoe asked.

"Necromancer," The cat said icily.

"Necromancer," Zoe said and smiled, "I like it."

"Your first class is Divination, or fortune telling," Necromancer said, "The teacher is Professor Trelawney."

"This should be interesting," Danielle said as they pushed open the heavy, wooden doors at the top of the stairs. All eyes turned to the newcomers as they walked in. Professor Umbridge barely gave them a second glance and turned her attention back to Professor Trelawney, whose eyes were wide with fear.

"Would you, please, predict something for me?" Professor Umbridge asked.

"I'm sorry?" Professor Trelawney asked.

"One teensy little prophecy?" Professor Umbridge said, her pen posed above her clipboard. Professor Trelawney could only stare at her.

"Pity," Professor Umbridge said and she made a mark on the clipboard.

"_Oh, HELL, no,"_ Danielle sent to Zoe in a wave.

"_Go get em, girl,_" Zoe sent back.

"Wait, wait, wait, I do see something. Something dark, you…are in grave danger," Professor Trelawney said in a clear act of desperation.

"_You know what's even better?"_ Danielle sent, _"Umbridge really does have to stay out of the Forbidden Forest. Half the things in that forest are really angry at her."_

"_Hehe, nail her, D,"_ Zoe sent back.

"Lovely," Professor Umbridge said, making a final mark on her clipboard.

"Professor Umbridge," Danielle said, "the thing is, is that Professor Trelawney only saw half the prophecy." The entire class turned their attention to Danielle.

"I wouldn't go anywhere near that forest if I were you," Danielle said, "I even know which animal will take care of business. I think it's called a Centaur, half man, half horse."

"Muggle children have no power in the school, nor will I believe anything that they have to say," Professor Umbridge said.

"Suit yourself," Danielle said, shrugging, "All that I can tell you is that I'm faster, and more accurate than my mother, who also can tell the future. And I'm never wrong."

"Yeah, don't mess with the best," Zoe said. The class watched the exchange with baited breath to see what was going happen next.

"Oh, I have talked to Satan himself, and you are nothing to me," Danielle said, "I am not scared of you."

Professor Umbridge's fury rose in her face and she suddenly pointed her wand at Danielle and said "BANISH!" A bright blue light issued forth from the end of her wand and rocketed forward.

Danielle simply put her hand out, collected the energy, and balled it up. Professor Umbridge watched with widening eyes as Danielle chose a spot above the student's heads, and wound up like a Major League pitcher, and pitched the blue ball of energy directly into the wall. The rest of the students cheered.

"Any other tricks?" Danielle asked calmly. Silence.

"You know, Professor Umbridge, we are far more powerful than you are, but you know what? We aren't using our power against you. Simply because you're not worth it," Danielle said, crossing her arms over her chest, "Plus, we are not vengeful."

"She's right, we are only here because we were asked to come," Zoe said, "All we really want to do is go back home and finish our break from our real school."

"Yeah, what she said, and even though may be Muggles or whatever the hell regular kids are called here, we have something that has to be done. So, stay out of our way. Have I made myself clear?" Danielle said.

"Professor Umbridge, one last thing," Danielle continued, "I know you what a telepathic wave is; well my telepathic wave is unbelievably strong. I had someone that tried to have me killed by using an unstable person while we were in Hell. What you don't know that he made me so mad that I literally threw him around his small apartment. I broke three of his ribs and he nearly bled to death from broken glass when I threw him into a glass coffetable. I did it all just by thinking about it. My point is this, I'm extremely patient, but do not piss me off. The good news is that I give you enough warning."

Professor Umbridge went "Humph," and walked out. The class cheered and clapped.

Professor Trelawney, looking greatly relieved, said "Thank you so much."

"You're welcome, Professor Trelawney," Danielle said, "Since you and I can tell the future and all, we'll talk later if we can."

"I would love that," Professor Trelawney.


	8. Chapter 8

March 4th, 2010

________________________________________________________________________

"ENOUGH!" Harry admonished the unruly group of Dark Arts students. They looked at Harry and just smiled.

"Guys, he's right, c'mon!" Danielle said, exasperated. They have been trying to get the group under control for ten minutes.

"Ooo, muggles are scary!" Ron said.

Zoe rolled her eyes at him and said "Whatever!"

"Look, we have to teach the rest of the school what we teach you, so, chill out!" Zoe then said. The room finally quieted down.

"Thank you," Danielle said, sighing loudly, "Okay, in this world, I know you have three Unforgivable curses, Avada Kedavra, Cruciatus Curse, and Imperius, according to what Harry said last time. Here, these are controlled by the Ministry of Magic. However, where we were, those kinds of spells were used on just about anything and anybody. They also like to strip supernatural powers. In fact, Master, or Satan, punished a Demon named Baal by removing only parts of Baal's supernatural power. He had gone against Master's wishes when he made a deal for the boys that were still on Earth to go to Hell when we were there. Master simply removed two forms of protection that made Baal almost human. He was then tortured for two weeks. After that was over, Master restored those powers."

"That was the deal with Master," Zoe said, "I know it sounds messed up, but at first, he was actually fair and made sure any deal that he made with us kids, was kept. But, there's no point in talking about that now. If you want to know more, we'll tell you when we have more time."

"She's right. I know that spell that was used against Baal. It can be one of the ways we can defend ourselves," Danielle said, "It won't kill the witches, but it will definitely weaken them. The other spells we will use will take a lot of work and the basically the whole school to do."

Hermonie and some of the others quickly pulled out notebooks and quills.

"The first one is called repelling, we used it a lot. However, I don't know how well it will work here because you have to have certain kinds of kids to start the spell. Plus they couldn't read my thoughts or my friend's Mackenzie's. She and I and a bunch of other kids that the Demons ignored, figured out how to do it, but it was Master told us how to do the spell before our final battle," Danielle said.

"The way it works is this," Zoe said, "Danielle and Mackenzie sent out a wave, the waves came together, and spread over the 10,000 girls in our large group. The kids that the Demons ignored were able to pick up this wave. They all got together and concentrated, and a wall of really bright, white light formed, and if it was done right, the Demons could not get through it. Most of the time, it worked, but during the final battle, the kids were too scared to do be able to do it right."

"The next one is, well, interesting…but it will be used only as last resort. They are called witch bottles," Danielle said.

"Witch bottles?" Hermonie raised an eyebrow at this one.

"For this one, only the boys will be allowed to touch them, because it might hurt the girls by accident," Danielle said, "You take a large bottle, nine bent nails, hair or something like fingernail clippings from the witch you want to stop, and…"she paused.

"They're gonna freak out," Zoe said, but not without a smile. She found this spell deliciously funny.

"What is it?" Hermoine asked, the anticipation and curiosity killing her.

"PEE!" Zoe exclaimed merrily, and burst into gales of laughter, tears rolling down her face. At first, the room was completely silent from shock. Ginny Weasley's mouth just dropped open. Then the room exploded into a mixture of laughter, and gross sounds and "That's absolutely disgusting!"

"You have got to be kidding me," Harry said in complete disbelief.

"Yup, it's pee," Danielle said, shaking her head, still not quite able to believe herself. The room finally quieted down and she continued.

"This spell is actually very very old. You take a glass bottle, bend nine nine-penny nails and drop them into to the bottle, then take something like hair or fingernail clippings and then pee. Seal it and bury it," Danielle said

"The boys will have to be the one to do this because if a girl accidently gets something in it, it will cause that girl not to be able to go the bathroom. That's how it works," Zoe said.

"Professor McGonagall is getting the bottles and nails tomorrow," Danielle said, "The boys should be able to figure what to do from then."

"Yeah, no kidding," Ron said, red-faced.

"The witch bottles will only be used in case the witches actually enter the school, along with stripping," Danielle said.

"What are our primary defenses?" Hermonie asked.

"We'll try repelling first. Then if we can, we'll have to use a spell to grow the grass around the school really high, and have students hidden in the grass. The students can use Obliviate, the hit like a bomb spell, to try to get the witches down from the sky, then Stupefy to try and lock them down," Danielle said

"Then we use the black magic Binding spell to keep them from harming humans," Zoe finished, "Because the source of the binding spell is black magic. They can't break it."

"The school will also be protected by a ring of cold steel, and rings of salt," Danielle said, "Witches are not supposed to get through that those. If they do, students will be inside the school ready with the witch bottles and the stripping spell."

"This just might work," Harry said thoughtfully.

"I don't what to think," Hermonie said, "This all seems pretty scary and dangerous."

"Well, it's a lot bigger than what we are normally used to," Ron said.

"Danielle, didn't you say that the Muggle kids are next once they are done?" Hermonie asked. Danielle just nodded.

Hermonie exhaled slowly and said quietly, "I've got Muggle family."

"Exactly," Harry said, "Though I wouldn't mind Dudley being eaten by a witch, it wouldn't be fair to those like Danielle and Zoe. Muggles, especially Muggle kids, don't deserve it."

"Another thing," Hermonie said, "All we have been taught is keep magic hidden from Muggles. If this happens and we fail, wouldn't it be possible that our world could fall apart?"

"Very much so," Harry said, "And it could turn out to be disastrous for those wizardry students that have survived."

"Harry's right," Danielle said, "We had something called witch hunts in America's history, a lot of women were accused of witchcraft and were killed. It might start something like that up again."

"Okay, so I guess we are in," Ron said.

"Okay, Harry, first show us what you have been taught, so we might have something that we can start with."

"Right, then," Harry said and he and Hermonie faced each other, pointed their wands and


	9. InterludeAuthor's Note

Author's Note and an Interlude of Sorts-

The Witch story is a little over halfway complete. I will add the next installment for Witch tomorrow. However, throughout Witch, I have referenced another story called Rapture, a 900 page novel; this story is where Danielle and Zoe originally came from. At this time, the most important themes and main storyline for Rapture have been introduced and by now, should be familiar. I have been attempting to get this story published.

Today's update is going to be a sample chapter from Rapture. Please let me know what you think, either through a review, or through artcurus at a-o-l.c-o-m , (remove the obvious.)

Background for this chapter-

As you already know, Danielle is a telepathic/psychic, basically a very normal kid who has an incredible gift. She, along with most of the girls in her age range, have been forced into a terrible situation.

The section you are about to read is what happens on the day my main characters disappear. Silent Halls is a reference to another event that was taking place in the chapter before this one, on that same day, where children couldn't talk. It was something that was happening just before the Rapture.

Again, I will update the Harry Potter story tomorrow.

Thank you

Chapter 31

______________________________________________________________________________

Danielle

Zoe

Jocelyn

October 31, 2008

Jocelyn was riveted to the TV, it was 4 am, and between the news reports of the quickly accelerating disappearances and Silent Halls, she is a complete nervous wreck. She was three hours behind Danielle and reports of Silent Halls from the Eastern elementary schools were quickly starting to filter in. She knew that Danielle went to school at 7:30 am and she had to wait another half hour to find out if she or her school were affected.

The phone suddenly rang. "OH GOD!" Jocelyn said as rushed over to the phone and picked it up with shaking hands.

"Hello?" Jocelyn said nervously. Calls this early were never good.

"Ms. Mangar, this is Capt. John Taylor from the Independence Police Department. Can you please come in and take a look at something? I think we might have the start of something serious."

"Oh HELL NO! Great Timing," Jocelyn thought. "Capt. Taylor," Jocelyn said out loud, "I understand, but can you wait about an hour? I am waiting for someone in Boston who might be affected by Silent Halls. She's three hours behind me and won't be able to call or anything or another hour."

"Ms. Mangar, I understand, but we have two bodies with the exact same markings and they were killed the same way. They were still warm when we found them," He sounded desperate.

Jocelyn had to admit defeat. This sounded like it could be serious and it was in Independence.

She sighed, "Okay. I'll be there in a minute."

Back at Murchison Elementary, Mr. Deville was sitting in his office, contemplating what to do next. He was caught up and had a few minutes before making the rounds of the lower grades. The headlines in the paper told of more disappearances, but of no suspects or any real reason as to what was happening. As an educator who has been in the school system for almost 40 years, witnessed the Vietnam War, the Cuban Missile Crisis, the assassination of JFK and World Trade Centers. These disappearances were, by far the most troubling of any. Determined to keep his cool, he said a quick prayer, Silent Halls had not affected his school, at least not yet. There was chaos all around him as calls from worried parents came in.

"Mr. Deville?" the PE teacher knocked on the door.

"Yes , what is it Ms. Sandoval? Don't you have class now?" He looked up.

"Yes, 2nd grade, Coach Roberts took over. Tori Spencer asked to go the restroom twenty minutes ago, the one that's inside the gym. I was standing right next to that door. She hasn't returned, and she's not in the restroom." A small flutter of fear settled in his stomach. "Did you check with the teacher?"

"No, I didn't. I'll do that right now." Some relief flooded the teacher's face. She left and headed toward the 3rd grade wing.

In the teacher's lounge, staff that did not have classes or duty were unable to tear themselves away from the horrific reports coming over the TV news. All stations had dropped programming and were now running news flashes and updates continually, not only about Silent Halls, but the other disappearances. The newsanchor was visibly shaken as he tried to cope with the unfolding incidents.

In Ms. Lafevre's first grade class room, the students were out of control. The substitute teacher was completely lost. He watched as John threw blocks across the room, hitting Jennifer in the head.

He sat down hard at the teacher's desk.

Jennifer was crying and a bruise was forming on her forehead.

She approached the man sitting at the desk, holding his head in his hands.  
"Can I go the nurse?"

"Huh?" he looked up blankly.

"Can I go to the nurse?" She wiped her eyes with the sleeve of her sweater. Her head hurt and now her stomach was hurting also.

"Do you want me to get Mr. D?" she asked.

"Yes. Go." he said.

In the teacher's lounge, the reports continued.

"Ladies and gentlemen, thank you for tuning into ABC World News, In addition to Silent Halls reports from earlier this morning, disappearances have accelerated dramatically and more confirmed reports are coming in internationally from England, Germany, and other nations, seven to fifteen year-old females are disappearing from schools, streets, and even their own homes. Present estimates sixteen million are now missing. The disappearances are accelerating at an alarming rate. Reports are…" He stopped as another report was dropped on his desk.

The TV audience, both at the school and at home, watched as he visibly went pale, with barely controlled emotion he read-

"Ladies and gentlemen, the first reports from the West Coast are filtering in. Oregon and Washington State, and California have now been affected. This seems be moving incredibly fast…OH MY GOD!!!" and the screen went to a commercial.

The anchor then came back, not even attempting to hide the shock and fear in his eyes.

"We are back. I saw it happen; I apologize for the lack of decorum. We had a class of 5th graders e visiting the studio, the girls in that class are now gone."

In the 4th grade wing, while the boys were being reviewed as a group for the upcoming state test, the girls were in the auditorium having eyes and hearing tested. Erica Harris heard her name called to have her vision tested. The room fell oddly quiet as the crowd watched the short-haired brunette walk across the stage. She sat down and looked into the eyepieces.

She screamed and scrambled to get away from the device, knocking the stool over as she stood up. The front of her jeans darkened as she wet her pants. She turned to run and then the room filled with a pulsing red light and Erica was gone.

Ms. Murrell ran for Deville's office.

Deville was just coming out of his office when Ms. Murrell, crying hysterically, collided with him.

"Erica is gone!"

"Joan, who is gone?"

"Erica."

With a shaking hand, he ran his fingers through his salt-and- pepper hair.

"Ms. Potter." he said slowly. "Where are the 2nd, 3rd, 4th and 5th grades at this moment?"

"2nd in PE, 3rd at lunch, 4th grade girls in eye and hearing testing in auditorium, boys in test review…"

"WHAT!?!? THE GIRLS ARE TOGHETHER??? GET THEM OUT OF THERE NOW!!!" Mr. Deville ordered. Ms. Potter ran to the auditorium to get the students out into the hall.

Upstairs, the scene was much calmer. Ms. Johnson's class was between assignments, most of the class had finished. They had about ten minutes to PE or what's now called Specials, a forty five minute block of time used for music, Physical Education and other special area classes. They were also eating snack, a midmorning break where the students were allowed to eat a small snack.

"Zoe, can you help me please?" Danielle asked. Danielle didn't want to ruin her after-school time doing math homework, so she was trying to finish it now. Ms. Johnson had introduced a new concept of division that was completely different that what she had been taught last year and Danielle was completely lost.

This was completely different that what Danielle had been taught last year.

"I swear you're hopeless, D," Zoe said. Danielle just shrugged and smiled with a "Who me?" look on her face. "Okay, c'mon, girlfriend." Zoe and Danielle their snacks and sat down at the U-shaped table at the back of the room to review the procedure again. The rest of the class worked on various assignments, read, or draw.

Normally Ms. Johnson would not allow students to work together on homework assignments such as this, but Zoe was the only one that seemed to be able to get Danielle through Math. She idly wondered if she shouldn't get Danielle into a resource class for math. But when she discussed it with Sandi, it was met with vehement defiance. So for now, the teacher settled for Zoe. Zoe seemed to have infinite patience with Danielle.

Danielle finally picked up the algorithm. They finished the assignment and were about to get up to return to their desk, when a stuffed small tiger fell at their feet. On days like this, they were allowed to bring small stuffed animals to play with on cold rainy days such as this.

Zoe handed the orange tiger back to Stevie, who also had a white tiger, and a stuffed glittery Persian.

Stevie had appeared to be playing a game the whole time.

"Stevie, what are you doing?" Danielle asked. She couldn't make any sense of what she was doing.

She would put the two tigers together, tail to nose, using her fingers to push the two stuffed animals forward, then the Persian would jump on the tigers, but the yellow one would usually fall off the edge of the desk.

The little blond, whose snack consisted of cheese puffs and a fortune cookie, excited to have an audience, explained, "The game is called Falling Tigers, it's supposed to be like a commercial. The coach is Fluffy, the yellow tiger is Tigon, and the white tiger is Tigan."

She sat the white Persian on top of her book.

"Coach- Time To Race!" She setup the tigers side by side.

"Tigan and Tigon get ready."

"Coach-on your marks, get set, race!"

She pushes the stuffed tigers, pretending they were racing. Tigon starts to fall off the edge of the desk.

"Tigon screams "Tigan, I'll save you!" Tigan catches Tigon but Tigan starts slipping.

At this point, the first tiger slips to floor, Stevie had been holding them together by the tails, says. "I think I need new actors." She resets the animals and begins again.

"Coach: I'm coming!" The Persian cat jumps off the platform and catches Tigan by the tail. The Coach pulls Tigan and Tigon up. Phew! That was a close one. Thanks, Coach!"

"No Problem said the Coach. Just be a bit more careful next time. Coach purred."

"This commercial shows that even cats can save your pet's life." Stevie said.

Zoe and Danielle looked at each other. They thought this was strange, but funny and cool.

"That's awesome Stevie." Danielle said. Stevie smiled.

The girls went back to their desk when Morgan approached with a Fortune Teller, these are a piece of paper folded into fourths, with a list of who you are going to marry, where you are going to live, what care you are going to drive and how many kids, then a number.

She asked Danielle to pick a number. Danielle had seen these before and they never failed to amuse her. "Let's see, me versus a piece of paper?" she thinks, "RIIIGHT!"

She chose seven and Morgan counted up to seven. Danielle was to live in a shack, have eight kids, drive a pickup truck and marry Alberto.

Danielle just shook her head. Suddenly, Jocelyn's wave hit and hit hard. She was completely panicked. Danielle had to brace herself to keep from being knocked out of her desk.

"_DANI! ANSWER! QUICK!"_

"_HOLY CRAP! J! WHOA_!" She shook her head to clear it. She sent back_, "You about knocked my brains out. What's going on?"_

"_Thank You, God, Are you okay?"_ relief flowed through Jocelyn.

"_Yeah, we are cool. Just sitting here."_

"I think the freaking world is ending!" She sent the story about Silent Halls and the police call from which she just arrived home from.

"_That's messed up! All this happened this morning!?!?"_ Danielle sent back, completely shocked.

"_YES!"_ Jocelyn replied.

"_Damn, it almost time for Specials. J, I have to go for right now. We have PE so I probably won't be able to respond. Keep me posted though. If anything else MAJOR happens, please let me know. I'll send another wave as soon as we are back to the room. I'll talk to Mr. Deville after Specials."_

"_Okay. Just be careful."_

"_I will."_ The connection broke.

"Time for Specials and no talking going down the hallways," Ms. Johnson said. The class was infamous for being noisy in the halls. They were going to PE today and Danielle didn't mind, unless they played Warball. Coach Roberts was considered an Old School Teacher, and he believed that games such as Warball built character. Danielle considered them cruel and unusual punishment.

"Do you know what we are doing today?" she asked Zoe while they were walking down the stairs. They were going down the back way; the gym was at the back of the school.

"Danielle, I said no talking!" Ms. Johnson said. "One more time and you'll pull your card." The class made it to the gym without further incident.

"Oh CRAP!" Danielle thought to herself when she saw the basket with the red rubber balls. All thoughts of Silent Halls left her head.

"Oh Hell No!" Zoe said quietly. She personally didn't mind Warball that much, but the game tired her out quickly and at least half the boys in the other classes used her for target practice. Throwing balls at her even when she was out

"This is going to blow monkeys," Zoe whispered. She noticed the boys pumped their fists, saying "YES!" and looking directly at her. She blew her brunette hair out of her eyes. It was 10:10 am; they had 45 minutes of this.

Coach Roberts lined them up.

Danielle and Zoe both decided they weren't having any of it. Danielle came up with a plan.

"Zoe, see if you can line up in front of me. We'll try to get each other out right at the first and watch the fun from the sidelines."

"Deal." They bumped fists, and Coach lined them up along opposite walls.

Zoe's team lined up along the line through the center of the gym, Danielle's against the wall. Zoe groaned slightly when she saw at least nine boys on the other team point at her and make a slashing gesture at their throats.

"Geez,man, what the hell did I do to them?!?!" she thought unhappily. "I don't even KNOW half of them. Boys suck." Coach saw the gesture also, and told the boys to cut it out. Zoe moved quickly down the line until she was even with Danielle. They gave each other a thumbs-up. Zoe noticed three boys moving in for the kill across from her. Coach dumped the balls in the middle of the gym, and then blew the whistle.

Both girls ran toward the center and dived for the balls. They turned, and even before the boys that were out for Zoe's blood could react, hit each other with the balls. The plan worked perfectly, with far less pain than normal.

"You're out!" Coach Roberts called.

"WHOO HOO!" Zoe thought. They walked off the floor and out of harm's way. While Coach wasn't looking, she stuck her tongue out at the boys. They sat down on the bleachers, each cheering for the other's team.

The game lasted for forty minutes. The boys, of course, took errant aim at Zoe every now and then; one nailed her in the chest. Coach pulled that boy out. Danielle and Zoe watched the clock. Finally, at eleven am, Coach blew the whistle and the classes lined up to go back to the rooms.

"Wait." said Zoe. She stepped over to the water fountain and took a drink. The cold water felt wonderful and tasted even better. She was probably going to be in trouble for this.

"Zoe, you know the rules, pull a card when we get back to the room."

She knew better than to argue. Back in the room, Zoe went over and pulled her card, then went back to her desk.

"Class, I'll be back in a few minutes. Please start working in your writing journals." For the first time, Danielle noticed Ms. Johnson seemed nervous. The class had been busy all morning long, even though there was some low excitement about the Halloween festivities that night within the group, Danielle had not noticed the date. In addition to the surprise about Silent Halls, she had been too busy to think about much of anything else.

The class pulled out their writing journals and began working.

"Oh, God." she thought. How could she have forgotten? She quickly sent a wave to Jocelyn.

11:09. Zoe stood up to walk over to the pencil sharpener by the window. Glancing out, she snapped the pencil in two. "What the hell?" A black fog was overtaking the playground.

11:10: 10 Jocelyn replied, _"I'm here. Oh my God, Danielle, this is insane!"_

11:10: 49 Zoe screamed. The class bolted and ran to the window.

11:10: am 55 Danielle tried to send a reply to Jocelyn but she was too panicked. Her heart raced, as she heard unearthly growls and screaming came from just outside the window. Zoe grabbed Danielle's arm. "OH NO! PLEASE GOD NO!" Danielle thought. She knew what this was.

11:10 am 59. The class started screaming as the black fog came through the window. They frantically scrambled toward the back wall knocking over chairs and desk as they ran toward the back wall. Many were crying hysterically

11:11 am. Complete utter blackness. The class's screaming and cries for help were cut off. The room disappeared. Danielle and Zoe felt the floor give way, then a falling sensation.

11:12 am. The lights came back on.

"Where's the girls?" Timmy asked.

Downstairs, the first grader from Ms. Lafevre's room, Jennifer Roberts, came through the glass doors of the principal's office.

"Mr. Deville...WHOA! WHAT'S THAT?" The girl pointed out the window behind the secretary. A dark fog with pulsating red light quickly moved toward the school.

Before anyone could react, the room was into darkness. Then the fog was gone.

The hallway behind her now completely empty. Jennifer asked, "Hey, where did they go?" She was completely unfazed by the event that just occurred.

"CALL 911!" Deville ordered his secretary.

"Mr. Deville," Potter said quietly. "It won't do any good. The police and emergency personnel can't help these girls now. Please sit down." She pulled the Bible from her desk and began to read aloud.

The dead in Christ will rise, then we which are alive and remain shall be caught up together with them in the clouds to meet the Lord" (1 Thes 4:16-17)

And it was given unto him (Antichrist) to make war with the saints, and to OVERCOME THEM: and power was given him over all kindreds and tongues, and nations (Rev 13:7)

Therefore repent and return, so that your sins may be wiped away, in order that times of refreshing may come from the presence of the Lord (Acts 3:19)

Behold, now is the accepted time; behold, now is the day of salvation (2 Cor 6:2)

"For then shall be great tribulation, such as was not since the beginning of the world to this time, no, nor ever shall be" (Mat 24:21).

"What?" Mr. Deville said irritably, "why are you reading this to me?"

His patience was gone. He had put up with Ms. Potter's eccentrics, openly praying at her desk, constantly trying to talk to students, parents and staff alike about God, but now, he had had enough.

"The Rapture has started." explained Ms. Potter.

"ARE YOU INSANE!?!" Mr. Deville exploded.

"No, Sir," Ms. Potter quietly explained, "just trying to give some insight with God's word."

Mr. Deville took a long, deep breath. "I thought that ALL innocent people were supposed to be taken up?" he asked icily.

"Yes, that is supposed to be true." replied Potter.

"If that's true?" he paused, and then asked slowly "Then why is she still here?" Jennifer was watching the exchange with wide-eyed wonder, her original reason for coming down long forgotten.

"I can't answer that, Mr. Deville."

"Ms. Potter, how many were absent today. I need to know so we can account for all of our remaining students."

"Kinder-6, 1st-4, 2nd-3, 3rd-8, 4th-10, 5th-9."

"Get me those names!" he ordered.

"Of course." replied Ms Potter.

Mr. Deville walked over the PA console. "Teachers and Students, we will be an assembly in the Gym in fifteen minutes. We will release by grade level and all classes/grades must attend. Teachers, I will also need a list of the students who were absent when classes started."

"What are you going to say?" asked Jennifer.

"I am not sure, Jennifer. Please go ahead and go back to your room, okay?" She nodded and headed off.

"Here they come." Ms. Potter motioned toward the front door. Frantic parents converged on the school, streaming through the doors.

"Ms. Potter, do what you can to head them off, send them to the gym. Explain that they can sit with their children. However, we must get the remaining students to the gym first."

"Yes, sir."

Twenty minutes later, the remaining students, teachers, and parents were in the gym, the room unearthly quiet. While the Kindergarten and First Grades were complete, boys and girls waiting patiently, the upper grades appeared decimated. Deville clicked the microphone making the group jump collectively.

"Parents, teachers, students, I can't put into words the shock and fear that all you are probably feeling. If it's any consolation, this appears to be nationwide. Very little explanation appears forthcoming, I suggest turning to your Church for those who have faith. I am also aware that many of you were probably on your way to the school to pick your child up due to Silent Halls. I want to stress that Silent Halls DID NOT affect us. At this time, school is dismissed for 48 hours. We will reopen Thursday morning at 8 am and assess the situation at that time. The need for a routine is important for the students left. A tragedy has occurred, yes, but remember we still have a job to do and the younger students need stability. Once we have accounted absentees for today in Kindergarten and First Grade. Students will be released to their parents; parents in attendance here are free to take their children home."


	10. Chapter 10

March 6, 2010

_______________________________________________________________________

_"Hey, Sweetie, you out there?"_ the wave from Jocelyn hit as the girls were eating breakfast with Harry, Hermonie and Ron.

_"Yeah, I'm here, Mom,"_ Danielle sent back as she took one last bite of her black pudding.

_"I don't know if this means anything, but DS says he might have to help you Friday,"_ Jocelyn sent.

_"That's not good,"_ Danielle sent back, now slightly worried, _"He usually doesn't get involved."_

_"So what's going on?" _ Zoe joined in the conversation_, "I just felt a wave from Jocelyn."_

_"Hey Zoe, Good morning. I was just telling Dani that DS might be coming to help," _Jocelyn sent back.

_"Oh crap,"_ Zoe said, for she too, realized the implications.

_"DS also said that he would also send an old friend and a strong ally,"_ Jocelyn sent back.

_"Okay,"_ Danielle sent back, _"We have to go. Thanks, Mom, Love you,"_ Danielle sent back.

_"I love you too. If anything else comes up, I'll let you know,"_ Jocelyn sent back.

"Guys, we apparently have a bigger problem than I thought," Danielle said.

"What's that?" Hermonie asked.

"Was that a telepathic wave that I just sensed?" Professor Umbridge asked, who was now standing next to the group.

"Yes, it was, Professor Umbridge," Danielle said.

"You are not allowed to use telepathy in this school," Professor Umbridge said, making a mark on her clipboard. Danielle rubbed her forehead, sighed and ran her fingers through her hair.

"Professor Umbridge, I have to stay in contact with my mother and with Zoe, it's too important," Danielle said, "And you know, Professor Umbridge, Zoe and I try to play by the rules, but some things are bigger than you are. We can only do so much but things like this make it that much harder."

"Besides, there's no rule against telepathy. And quite frankly, Professor Umbridge," Harry said, "It's not any of your business. We can't even pick up the telepathic wave between Danielle and the ones she is talking to and we respect their privacy."

"Anything that goes on in this school is most certainly my business. There will be an Educational Decree later today," Professor Umbridge said, "And I will put a spell on the school to block any telepathic communication. Oh, and Harry, you are not allowed to play Quidditch this morning."

"Are we done?" Zoe asked pointedly, "Because we really don't have time for this." Without a word, Professor Umbridge slipped her pencil into the clipboard, turned around and walked away.

"Unbelievable!" Zoe then said, shaking her head.

"Right," Hermonie said, watching her leave. She turned her back to Danielle, "So what did you find out?"

"Guys, apparently our friend The Dark Stranger might be getting involved to help us fight," Danielle said.

"The Dark Stranger?" Harry asked, confused.

"Sorry, I'll explain," Zoe said, "But I can tell you if he's getting involved, it's not good at all. The Dark Stranger is this guy, at least that's what he looks like to us. He's not really human but very, very powerful, and can do things that go way beyond even what we can do or anyone else in this school or just, anywhere. For instance, he can go back in time and make a change and you wouldn't be born. He helped us when we back in time."

"Yeah, she's right, but the guy is really super cool, and he protects Zoe and me," Danielle said, "Which is the reason why I'm starting to get really worried. Normally he's kinda standoffish."

"So we really might be in a lot of trouble?" Ron asked. Zoe nodded.

"Wonderful," Hermonie said.

"Guys, we'll talk about it a little later, when the Dark Arts class meets," Zoe said.

"That is if Professor Umbridge doesn't find us," Hermonie said, looking up to make sure that the Professor was out of earshot.

"Very true," Ron said.

"At least there's Quidditch practice this morning after breakfast," Harry said, "They are actually going to let all the classes out and play it like a real game. It was Professor McGonagall's idea. "

"Good, the mood here in the school has been very dark since we found out about what's supposed to happen," Hermonie said.

"This should be fun," Zoe said, "I only saw it played in The Daily Prophet but it looked awesome."

"But, don't we have to fly?" Danielle asked dubiously.

"Well, yeah," Harry said.

"Will broomsticks work with them?" Hermonie asked.

"I don't know," Harry said, shrugging his shoulders, "But I guess we'll find out. The game starts in half an hour, let's go on to the field so we can show Danielle and Zoe the basics."

"Sure!" Zoe said and they stood up and started walking toward the doors to the corridor. Professor McGonagall was waiting just outside the dining hall.

"Unfortunate about Professor Umbridge's ruling. Mr. Potter," Professor McGonagall said.

"Thank you, Professor, at least we do get to play," Harry said.

"And good luck you too, Ms. McGinnis and Ms. Caraway. I have the list of needed supplies and I will be making the trip to acquire them this morning," Professor McGonagall said.

"Thank you, Professor," the girls replied.

"We appreciate your help. This is a very distressing time for this school, but I feel that we have been placed in capable hands," Professor McGonagall said, "Now if you will excuse me."

"Oh, Professor McGonagall, please, before you go, Danielle and Zoe have not been sorted, so which house will they play for?" Harry asked.

"Gryffindor," Professor McGonagall replied and without another word, turned and headed down the hall.

"Okay, let's go," Harry said and they started walking toward the doors that led outside. They walked out into the warm, spring air, and that's when they saw it-

"MANGRA!" Danielle and Zoe rushed forward to the huge three headed dog that was waiting patiently at the edge of the field. The dog was the size of a small pony and it stretched its large, leathery wings and then covered the girls' faces with kisses.

"So he belongs to you two, eh? Can't say I wasn't a might surprised to see this one come in for a landing," Hagrid said.

"Oh, Danielle and Zoe, this is Hagrid, the groundskeeper," Harry said.

"Hello, Hagrid," Danielle said, offering her hand.

"Ahh, these must be the two Muggles I have been hearing about. Welcome to Hogwarts," he said, shaking her hand.

"Thanks," Danielle said, "And this Zoe."

"Hello, Zoe," Hagrid said, offering his hand.

"Hello, sir," Zoe said.

"That's some pet you got there, missy, really beautiful," Hagrid said, scratching one of the heads.

"Thank you," they said.

"I had a three headed dog a few years ago, they are pretty rare," Hagrid said.

"He can stay with you if he needs to while we are here," Danielle said, "I know he's kinda big."

"Well that's might nice of you," Hagrid said.

"Harry, Mangra can fly, so we can ride him during the game," Zoe said.

"Okay, let's go," Harry said.

"I can't believe Professor Umbridge said you couldn't play," Zoe said as they walked toward the box in the middle of the field.

"I know. Ginny will have to be the Seeker for our team, but we might not be able to win because only one person can touch the Golden Snitch and I'm the Seeker for my team. Once you catch the Golden Snitch, the game is over."

"Golden Snitch?" Danielle asked.

"This," Harry said, opening the box and removing the shield under the lid. The small golden ball opened its wings and gracefully flapped them.

"It's beautiful!" Danielle said.

"So, how does this work?" Zoe asked.

"Okay, basically you two are going to be counted as one since you'll be using the same mode of transportation. Your job will primarily be Chasers. You'll be trying to get the red ball, or Quaffle, through those three hoops," Harry pointing the hoops on poles on the field, "Each goal is worth ten points."

"Okay," Danielle said, "Zoe's good at basketball, so that might help."

"But watch out for these," Harry said, pointing to the two iron balls that were straining against their holders, "these are called bludgers, and the only thing they do is attack you."

"That's not good," Zoe said.

"The Beaters are supposed to keep these things away from players," Harry continued, "There's also a Keeper, whose job is guard the goal hoops."

"Soo, basically, we just try to get the red ball into one of the hoops?" Zoe asked.

"Yes," Harry said, "This game will probably be a lot looser with the rules because it's not a real game this time, like we can fly out of bounds and around the towers, things like that. Plus it will be shorter."

"He's correct," the voice behind them said.

"Danielle and Zoe, this is Madame Hooch," Harry said, "She's the coach."

"Ahh, the two Muggles that I have been hearing about," Madame Hooch exclaimed warmly, "Welcome, welcome."

"Looks like people are starting to come in," Zoe said, watching the crowd began to build.

"Madame Hooch, this game is really that popular?" Danielle asked.

"Very much so," Madame Hooch said, "And I believe this is the first time in the history of Quidditch, that two full blood Muggles have ever played, much less even seen the game."

"I guess it's sorta like football back home," Danielle said, "Half the town shuts down when there's a big game."

"Very true and an apt comparison," Madame Hooch said, "Good luck to you then." She turned and headed toward the center of the field, carrying the wooden box containing the Golden Snitch, bludgers, and the Quaffle. The spirits were high and the crowd cheered loudly as Madame Hooch set the box in the middle of the field.

"Welcome all, to the practice match between Gryffindor and Hufflepuff. Today's game will be brief, but should be exciting none the less. The replacement Seeker for Gryffindor will be Ginny Weasley. We also wish to welcome our two full blood Muggle players, Danielle McGinnis and Zoe Caraway, and their three headed dog, Mangra. They will be playing for Gryffindor."

The crowd cheered again and the girls waved and smiled.

"Let the games begin!" the announcer called out and the players scrambled to mount brooms and form two lines, ready to take off.

"Alrighty then," Danielle said to Zoe, "Let's see what happens."

They climbed on Mangra's back and the dog stretched and flapped its wings, then joined in the Gryffindor line. Ginny joined the seeker for Hufflepuff next to the box.

"I expect a clean game," Madame Hooch said, "And remember, no spells against the Muggles."

She then opened the crest, and the Golden Snitch took off, along with the bludgers. She took the Quaffle, and threw into the air.

"The Quaffle is released and the game begins!" the announcer said. The players on broomsticks took off, and Mangra took flight, the girls holding onto to each of one of the dog's heads. The weight of the girls was nothing to him as he quickly ascended to the level of the other players on broomsticks.

"WHOA!" Danielle said happily, remembering the first flight they had taken on Mangra, which was to visit Master.

"Oh man, I had forgotten how cool this was," Zoe said.

"Let's do this! Where's the Quaffle?" Danielle said, and started scanning the horizon for the red ball.

"There it is!" Zoe said and pointed the red ball was about 100 ft away from them and Mangra executed a perfect dive and right turn. The dog was quickly proving to be as agile and quick moving as the players on broomsticks. They reached the Quaffle and Zoe quickly took hold of the ball and then Mangra rocketed back up and over to the first hoop. Zoe concentrated, seeing only the hoop, and shot the ball through it. The Keeper for this hoop was not quick enough to deflect the Quaffle. The crowd cheered wildly.

"Ten points to Gryffindor!" The announcer exclaimed.

"THERE!" Danielle shouted to another member of her team and the Chaser then dived for the Quaffle.

"We'll distract the Keeper, you go for the hoop." Danielle said to the Chaser. He nodded and they flew side by side toward the hoop. The Keeper watched them warily.

"We're going to fly real fast past the Keeper," Danielle said, "We can cause a lot of wind because of Mangra's wings. Hopefully we can shake him up long enough for the Chaser to get the ball through."

"Okay!" Zoe said.

Mangra turned and flew to the edge of the field, and then rocketed forward. The effect was what Danielle was hoping for. The wind created by the dog's wings was almost strong enough to knock the Keeper off his broomstick. The Chaser then shot the ball through the hoop.

"And ten more points for Gryffindor, nice job!" The announcer said. The girls cheered and high fived each other.

"Hey, isn't that the Snitch thingy?" Zoe asked, noticing a flash of gold to her left.

"Yes! That's it!" Danielle said excitedly.

"Where's Ginny?" Danielle then asked.

"Over there!" Zoe said, about fifty away.

"Hey Ginny!" Danielle called out and pointed.

Ginny snapped to attention to her name and followed to where the Snitch was flying.

"Thank you!" Ginny said and flew off.

"Too bad we can't win," Danielle said as Ginny captured the Snitch.

"Yeah, Thanks, Umbridge," Zoe said.


	11. Interlude Author's Note 2

Author's Note- To the readers, I am leaving town for Easter and will be tied up with family issues for the next couple of days.. For an update, this is where "Witch" originally began. I thought the story was good enough to deserve a rewrite.

This is a mix of Roald Dahl's The Witches (again, all characters retained by original copyright holders) Harry Potter, and Danielle thrown into the mix. I also realize this story has factual errors in regards to Harry Potter.

This thing is not complete and I am not really interested in finishing it. This is technically an abandoned story.

I will try to have the next installment for Witch on Friday.

Thank you.

Enjoy

Hermoine's Story

"Come on, Hermonie, let's go." Her father told her as she helped unload the car. It was a bright

warm, sunny day, the air coming in from the sea felt wonderful, cool and fresh. She breathed deeply.

It was the summer after the First Year session ended at Hogwarts, and Hermonie was fully enjoying this small vacation with her family . As her parents were checking in, she noticed another girl about her age, with long brown blonde hair, checking in on the next line with a middle aged women. She waved at the girl, and she waved back.

"Hi." Hermonie said in her clipped British accent. "What's your name?"

"Hey. It's Danielle. I love your accent."

"Hermionie. Your's is cool also. Wait a minute, I think I know you."

"Oh, Man." Danielle thought. "Here we go." It was the summer after the Rapture, and she was still getting recognized on the street. The world had finally returned to more or less to normal.

"You were that girl on TV last year." Hermonie said. "The one helped us come back. Well, that is, the regular people." Students from the Wizardry schools had not been affected, which was discovered later after the chaos had calmed down.

"Groan." she sent to Jocleyn. Jocelyn just sent a laugh back. "So, Dani are you ready for your close up?"

"Very funny." she sent back.

"Yup, that's me. But please can we not talk about it?" Danielle said. "I just want to have fun while I'm here."

"Deal. So where's Zoe?" Hermonie asked, she remembered the girl's name.

"She went to Michigan to visit some of her family. My sister, Anna, decided to stay with friends. She's really shy." Danielle replied.

"How old are you Danielle.?"

"I'm 11."

"Cool, so am I." Hermonie replied.

By now, both Jocleyn and Hermonie's parents had finished checking in. They were picking up the baggage and keys to the rooms.

"You want to go swimming later?" Hermonie asked, relieved someone close to her age was here. Most of the kids she had seen were toddlers and preschoolers.

"Sure. Meet you back here in about an hour?"

"Deal." They exchanged room numbers and went up to get settled in.

They reached the room and Jocleyn said. "You know she's telepathic I could sense it, I am not interested in talking to her but you could try. There's something else about her also, not sure what it is yet."

"Cool, J, Thanks."

Hermonie changed into her swimsuit earlier and came down the stairs, where she was supposed to meet Danielle. A boy a little younger than she was catapulted himself into her.

"Oops. Sorry."

"It's O.K, what's your name?" Hermonie asked, rubbing her arm.

"Luke." he said, "And these are William and Mary." Holding up two white mice.

"Aww, they are so cute." She petted them.

A few moments later, Danielle came down the stairs with her towel and sunglasses.

"Hey, Danielle. This is Luke." Hermonie. said. "The mice are William and Mary."

"Yo." said Danielle, looking over the sunglasses at him. "What up, Luke?" she said, smiling

Luke found this funny.

"We are going swimming, wanna come?" Danielle asked him.

Before he could answer, a bustle of activity startled the three children. They watched in amazement as a tall, fancy women dressed in black pushed the double doors open.

Exasperated, she demanded the bell hop to get her bags from the long back limousine parked outside. She was barking orders at a small, blonde women right behind her.

"Let's go." she ordered as the small blonde woman struggled with the bags.

"Eve, I trust everything is well. The conference room is ready." The manager approached the tall women with the black and velvet cape.

"We shall see." Eve said in a thick accent.

Danielle took the sunglasses off and all three watched speechless as the woman and the small group passed them. Suddenly Eve stopped, the smell of fresh dog droppings almost making her wretch. She turned to find the three children watching, jaws on the floor. Eve stopped, dropped her glasses over her nose and stared at them, her eyes flashing violet, almost too quick for them to notice.

Danielle felt someone trying to read her thoughts, she was used to these, but this feeling was nasty, it crawled through her head. Before she could react and block it, it left. Hermione also felt the unpleasant sensation.

"What the heck was that?" Danielle whispered.

"I don't know but I felt it too." Hermonie whispered. "Did you see her eyes?"

"Oh yea." Danielle replied quietly. "This ain't cool."

"What are you talking about?" Luke asked.

"Never mind, C'mon Luke, let's go." Danielle said. The children headed to beach and the water.

"Luke I have to go." Hermonie said a couple of hours later.

"OK, Bye! " Luke said, running off to join his grandma who is in the dining room.

"I do also." Danielle said. "I see you a little bit."

Hermoine joined her parents who are also in the main dining room.

"Dad, what do you know about this Society for Prevention of Cruelty To Children?" Hermoine asked as she slowly and thoughtfully munched on a crumpet. Her instincts are still very much on full alert, and she wonders why. She glances up and notices with dismay that Eve is staring at her full on, Hermione sees that violet flash again, just for a split second, and she quickly averts her gaze. She again feels the unpleasant sensation of someone trying to read her mind. She shut it out quickly.

"Not a whole lot, just that they are very active all over England, however, what they really do is not much known. Why do you ask?"

"Not sure." she says, putting the crumpet down, no longer hungry. Another pang of sadness hits as thinks of Harry and Rob, she misses them terribly.

Danielle, who was sitting with Jocelyn a few tables over, also felt an unknown wave hit for the second time. She looked up, and noticed Eve was staring at her.

"What the heck?" she thought.

"Did you feel that?" she asked Jocelyn in a wave.

"Yes I did." Jocelyn said. "but I got a little of it, but it seemed to be directed at you. There's something weird about that women."

The wave came again, and Danielle pushed back, "Hey! Get out of my head!" she sent. Eve winked at her, eyes flashing violet. Danielle quickly readjusted to block her. Eve tried once more, and a small look of surprise crossed her face when the connection failed.

Hermonie was taken by surprise when a wave hit. She didn't get these real frequently, there were so few telepathics, but this one was very strong. "Wait a minute." she thought. She remembered something about Danielle.

She gathered her thoughts and sent the wave out. "Hey, is that you?"

"Hidy Ho, Neighbor." Danielle replied. "Yup, that's me. Jocelyn said you could talk like this."

Hermonie turned around and found Danielle sitting two tables behind her. Danielle waved.

"Oh cool." Hermonie sent. "Luke's grandmother is sitting over there."

Danielle looked around Hermonie and found the table where Luke was sitting. His grandmother gave her a small tip of her glass. Danielle smiled and waved back.

Jocelyn followed the direction of Danielle's attention, and saw a women a little older than herself, with a young boy.

"Hey, whose that?" Jocleyn asked.

"That's Luke's grandmother." Danielle said. "Why don't you go talk to her?"

"I think I will." she said out loud. In a wave she sent. "This place is getting weirder and weirder, I got all kinds of strange feelings. No flashes, anything?" she asked.

"Nothing yet." Danielle said. She had a secret that very few people knew. She has the ability to see the future, usually in dreams, or flashes of thought or pictures.

"Let me know if you get anything. This is seriously creeping me out."

"You got it." Danielle went back to eating. They were finished about 5 minutes later and she and Jocelyn headed out. She told Hermonie in a wave that she would come get her in about an hour.

Her parents start talking and she is forgotten. She waves and Luke points her out to his Grandma. She and Luke's grandma lock eyes across the hall, and in one incredulous moment, Hermoine realizes with complete and total clarity, the thought exploding in her head. SHE KNOWS I AM A WITCH!! SHE KNOWS!!

Luke's Grandmother raises her cup of tea slowly and tips her head toward Hermonie; who was by now white as a ghost, and with a shaking hand, raises her soda bottle and takes a sip.

"Hey are you all right?" Her parents asked, who noticed her staring. The surprise was so much she spits up the soda. After watching Hermonie spit up her soft drink. Luke loses control, and is rolling on the floor in laughter. His Grandma quickly brings him under control.

"Yeah mom, Ok. Sorry, Can we go the room now?"

"Sure."

Hermoine lifts the crumpet for one more last bite, and nearly screams in disgust as a large cockroach crawls from within the bun. It's shiny body and black legs scratching on the white tablecloth. She throws it down, pushing herself away from the table.

"WHAT IS IT?" both her parents say in unison.

"You don't see???" They both shake their heads. Hermoine looked up and saw Eve with a small coy smile on her face. It was also at that moment, Hermoine realizes that only SHE could see the large black cockroach now making its way across the floor toward the kitchen. Eve winks at Hermoine

"I'm sorry mom and dad, it was just a big bug, it's gone now. Now can we PLEASE go to the room?"

When they arrived at the room, Hermoine saw one of the most welcome sites she has ever seen in her 11 years of life, a white snowy owl, Harry's owl, sitting quietly on her bed with a note attached to it's leg.

_Dear Hermoine, _

_I hope this note finds you well. I heard from Rob a few days ago. I just wanted to _

_Write and say hello. I miss you guys._

_Your Friend,_

_Harry._

Hermoine quickly turned the note over and hurriedly wrote.

_Dear Harry,_

_You have no idea how happy I am to hear from you. I would give ANYTHING _

_For you and Rob to be here. Some very weird things are starting to happen. There's a women here who holds her nose every time a kid passes her, and I SWEAR her eyes glow _

_Violet. I am pretty sure she put a cockroach in my bread roll. There's also another older woman who knows, without a doubt, that I am a witch. _

_Harry, I have no books, nothing here (unbelievable I know) except my wand. PLEASE PLEASE send a message to Rob find out all you can about The Society for Prevention of Cruelty to Children. I don't think they are who they say they are, and I know you are not going to believe this, but I am actually starting to become a little frightened._

_There is someone else here, she's my age, her name is Danielle. She's American and I can talk to her without talking out loud._

_Your Friend,_

_Hermonie_

Hermoine rolled the note, tied it to the owl's leg, and with a huge wave of relief, sent the owl on it's way back to Harry. She then lay back on the bed, and tried to take a nap before Danielle arrived, but the attempt was futile.

Chapter 3

The next morning, Hermoine is alone, her parents have gone out for a walk earlier. She is anxiously looking out the window every five minutes, waiting on the owl. She hears a knock on the door.

"It's me, Luke".

Hermonie looks through the watchglass in the door, and lets Luke in.

"How did you know where I was?" she asked.

"Grandma." was the reply.

"Did she say anything else?" she asked.

"Nope, just to find you. Wanna go out and explore some more?"

Hermonie thought about it for a few moments, she knew if she sat here waiting on the owl, she would go crazy. She made the decision quickly.

"Sure, why not. But I need to be back here by noon." Another knock on the door got their attention. It was Danielle.

"Hey All." she said..

"We are about to go exploring, wanna come?"

"Sure!" Danielle replied.

Luke grinned from ear to ear. Hermione quickly wrote a note for her parents, and they headed downstairs. Hermonie told Danielle the whole story in a wave about Hogwarts as they walked. They found Bruno downstairs eating the raisins off the sides of the muffins.

"These raisins are awful good." Bruno replied as he picked up another muffin, offering the one he finished with to Hermonie, who dismissed it with a nasty look.

Danielle wrinkled her nose. "EUWW!"

"Who are you?" Bruno asked.

"Hermonie Granger." was the reply.

"I'm Danielle McGinnis, Dani for short." Danielle replied. Bruno's parents called him over, and he went back upstairs.

Heromonie quickly glanced outside the window, hoping to the snowy white owl, but it was not there. They found an empty conference room and Luke had set up what looked a small highwire for his mice , and he and Danielle were trying to train them to walk from one end to the other.

At noon, she left them and headed back upstairs. The owl was sitting on her bed. With shaking hands she unrolled the note.

Hermoine,

I sent a note to Ron asking him about The Society of Prevention of Cruelty To

Children. He asked his dad, and as Ron put it "He went white as ghost, that's the first

I have ever seen that scared."

Hermonie, they called an emergency meeting of the Ministry Of Witchcraft this morning, They called ALL members including Dumbledorff from the school. I don't know what All this means but my hands are shaking as I write this. Whatever happening there, it's Big and nasty.

I sent a message to Hagrid, and I am begging the Durselys to let me visit Ron, but I don't think it's going to happen.

With a whoosh that made Hermonie jump, another owl came to light on the bed with a note on it's leg. Hermonie recognized the school owl immediately. She quickly unrolled the note.

Hermonie,

If Harry's note has reached you, I can only imagine what you are feeling. At this time, the Ministry of Magic is trying to decide on what action to take. The worst part of

About it, you may be own your own.

There is three different levels of witches. The students who come through the

Wizardry schools, these by far, make up 90% of the magic population. The second level

Falls under "He Who Must Not Be Named", however, the type of magic that falls under

"He Who Must Not Be Named" can be controlled by the Ministry of Magic.

Finally the Rogues who are few in number but far more dangerous than anything that comes from the world that we are familiar with. These are very old, dating back before the Wizard schools. As the name implies, they are uncontrollable, even by us. Very few of the Ministry Of Magic even know the Rouges and students, whose chances of running into a rouge are slim, are usually not told about them. There is no need.

The Rouges despise children, have for centuries, and they know of the Wizardry schools but luckily, even though they are in the trade, they cant find them, they are hidden from view.

Hermonie, you may be in very grave danger, if the Rouges find that you are a witch, there is no telling what they will do. The chance to strike back at Hogwarts and/or a witch child by killing a student, may be a safe bet.

Keep your wand with you at all times, do not worry about the consequences if you have to use it. We are working with the Dark Arts professors from the other schools to get you help. Harry mentioned someone, an American child named Danielle, if it is the Danielle I am thinking about, she could be a very powerful ally. She has dealt with many dark forces, far more that what you seen at the school. We have to take it one step at a time.

Your Friend,

Dumbeldorff.

Hermoine folded both the notes and put into her suitcase. She then changes into slacks and a red shirt. She opens a hidden pocket in her suitcase, and retrieves her wand. She puts shoes and socks on, and slips her wand in her sock securing it with her pants leg.

A knock at the door in the quite room makes her jump again.

"Hey it's us! You in there?"

"Just a minute." she said. She opens the door and lets them in.

"Let's Go" she says.

They head downstairs, back to the same meeting room. Sitting behind the screen next to the stage, they start working with Luke's mice.

Ten minutes later, the doors at the end of the meeting open, surprising the three children. The mice jump out of Luke's grasp. Hermoine's hand automatically jumps to her hidden wand.

As the room quickly fills with women, the three children realize they are trapped but hidden. It was then Hermonie looks up and notices for the first time, the banner above the stage. Her heart nearly stops.

"Oh Crap. Dani, I think we might in serious trouble." Hermonie sent in a wave. Sensing Hermonie's nervousness, Danielle looked through the crack in the screen.

"Uh oh. This ain't good." she sent back. "You packing right?" She had noticed Hermonie's hand jump to her leg when she was surprised.

"What?"

"Sorry, you have your wand, right?" she replied.

"Yes." she sent back.

"Be ready to use it."

With a resounding thud, the doors to the meeting room are shut and locked. Eve takes the stage.

"You may remove your shoes." orders Eve.

The room becomes a bustle of activity as the women remove their shoes. Luke draws his breath in sharply as he realizes that the women have no toes. Hermonie glances his direction, then turns her attention back the crowd. Her throat seemed to be getting tight and it was getting harder to breathe. "Be calm Hermonie, panic will get you nowhere. Calm down you need your wits to get yourself out of this mess." She tells herself.

"You may remove your wigs." Orders Eve. The crowd bustles again. Luke whispers "Oh no, no. no." when he sees that the women are bald with rashes on their heads.

Danielle nervous, but keeping a cool head, continues to observe.

"Quiet!" Hermonie hisses, clamping a hand over Luke's mouth.

They turn attention back to the crowd. Eve continues about how children smell like dog droppings, she quickly mutters a spell under her breath to cancel anything coming off of her.

"Odorous neturalis". She whispers frantically. She doubted it would work for Luke and Danielle though.

"WOW" replied Luke as Eve removed her face, and the most revolting creature he has ever seen is standing on the stage.

"Oh Man" was Hermonie's silent response. She would take a Mountain Troll any day over the horrible creature standing on the stage.

"Uhhm. Okaay…" Danielle sent. "That was definitely uncool."

Eve starts to speak

"Witches of England, you are a disgrace, you are good for nothing worms. Everywhere I look, I see the repulsive sight of hundreds/thousands of children. I ask you why. One child a week is not good to me. I demand maximum results."

"So here are my orders are…That every child in England shall be rubbed out, destroyed. Every child eliminated, do I make myself clear??"

Complete and utter shock rolls through Hermonie. She falls back from the screen, sitting hard on the ground. Luke's mouth drops the ground. "This is bad." Hermonie thinks to herself.

"Oh, we got to stop this." Danille thought. The flash finally came, and she realized what they were going to do, they were going to turn every child in England into mice.

"We can't possibly wipe all of them out." Uttered a voice from the crowd.

"Who spoke" Eve ask the crowd. "Who dares to contradict me?"

Hermonie and Luke move back to the screen.

"Was it YOU?" Eve pointed.

A lighting bolt split the air and a witch was reduced to ashes.

"Anyone else dare to defy me?"

"Good, I have a surprise."

She holds up a bottle. "This is a special potion. It will turn anything into a mouse. Earlier today, I gave some on a chocolate candy to a repulsive child. He stuck his hand out and asked, is there more?"

Loud knocking at the back of the auditorium.

'QUICK!" Eve ordered the witches to put their mask back on.

"Open the door."

A few moments later. Bruno came forward.

The room was quiet.

"I was promised six bars of chocolate." he said, pointing toward the stage. "By that person right there."

A laugh went through the crowd. Bruno did not notice that they the crowd was holding their noses as he passed.

"You'll get your chocolate in 15 seconds." Eve said dramatically.

"What do you mean? I don't even see any chocolate?"

"5-4-3-2-1" Eve announced.

Bruno started to shake. Green smoke began pouring from his mouth and ears. Fur began to grow over his face and he started to shrink.

The three watching behind the screen held their breath. Herminoe's hand went to her leg again. Danielle shocked to silence. Lucas too scared to move or breath.

Within seconds, Bruno completely disappeared. A black mouse ran from the crumbled up clothing toward the screen, then down to crack in the wall.

Dani quickly sent out a wave. "J, we got a HUGE problem." She sent the whole story.

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME!?" Jocleyn sent back.

"Uhh, Jocleyn, we are also trapped. We are sitting behind a screen thing, in the same room as the witches. The main doors to the conference room are locked."

"What are you going to do?" Jocelyn asked. Panicked.

"Trying to figure out a plan now." Danielle replied.

Loud cheering erupted in the room.

"Shut up, shut up." Eve said. "This potion is called 86. One dose works in 2 hours. If the child gets the more than one dose, it works instastenously."

"Hermionie, what are we going to do?" Danielle sent.

"I might be able to paralyze them temporarily. They will be on to me almost instantly though." she sent.. "then there's the door to unlock."

"Ok, if you can unlock the door and stop them temporarly. Then we might be able to get out. If we make it out, we split up. It's harder to chase three of us. Go out the side door." Danielle sent.

Hermonie agreed.

"Tommorow, all of you, quit your jobs, give notice." She opened a suitcase and poured out money. "In my room, there's plenty of this. I want to you buy up all the finest sweet shops in England. Give two, three times what these shops are worth. Then you do a Grand Gala Opening, free sweets for everyone. On that day, everything that you give away, will be laced with Formula 86."

All three children hidden behind the screen sat back, hard, against the wall.

"WAIT!" said one of the witches. "I smell, dog droppings." She stood up. Sniffing the air, moving directly for the screen.

They whispered their plan to Luke. Hermonie pulled her wand out out.

The witch pointed to the screen. She reached up and pulled the screen down, revealing two wide eyed girls and a boy.

"GET THEM!" Eve ordered

"IMMOBILUS!" Hermonie quickly waved the wand. The witches stopped in, frozen.

"RUN!" Danielle said.

"Get the lock!" Luke said, panicking. Hermonie pointed her wand at the lock, and they heard it unlock. They broke through and bolted toward the beach.

The spell cast by the young witch was already being broken.

"They split up! GET THEM!" she ordered. The witches ran for the side door, knocking over chairs and tables.

Danielle quickly sent a wave to Jocelyn "We are out but being chased."

Jocelyn ran to the window and saw the three children, along with three separate groups of witches hot on their trail.

"What now?" Hermonie sent.

"Start screaming." Danielle sent, frantic. "Hopefully they will stop if they get too much attention."

The plan worked perfectly. They had already received too much attention and the other witches backed off when it was obvious the girls were panicking. Unforutnately, since the girl's plan was discussed in a wave he missed what they had done. Eve was smarter, she went after Luke.

The girls took cover in the grassy hills right at the edge of the beach.

'Joclelyn, we are at the edge of the beach hidden in the grass. Try for our mutual friend, if you know what I mean. I don't know if how much they read our minds. Don't mention his name."

"You got it." she sent

Jocleyn sent the wave out., explaining the situation.

"I CANNOT HELP WITH THE WITCHES, I WILL INTERVENE ONLY IF THE SITUATION DEMANDS IT. BUT DANIELLE MUST BE PROTECTED AGAINST BLACK MAGIC TO BE ABLE TO FIGHT. PLEASE HOLD YOUR HAND OUT AND CONCENTRATE."

Jocelyn held out her hand, palm up. A few moments later, a bottle of Danielle's favorite soft drink appeared in her palm.

Jocleyn couldn't help but laugh. "She's gonna love that." she thought. It was even cold.

"YOU WILL NEED TO DRINK HALF, SHE WILL NEED TO DRINK THE OTHER HALF. THIS WILL ALSO GIVE THE POWER TO PERFORM MAGIC WITH THE CORRECT TOOLS. THIS IS TEMPORARY. ADVISE HER THAT MY POWER FAR EXCEEDS THAT OF THE WITCHES. I WILL ONLY INTERVEIN IF DANIELLE IS IN GRAVE DANGER." The connection was broken.

Luke found the two girls in the tall grass. Breathing hard he asked.

"What we are going to do?"

After swearing Luke to secrecy, Hermonie filled him in about Hogwarts and that she was a witch.

Danielle received the wave from Jocelyn saying their friend had responded, and something was waiting for her in the room. They slowly rose up to see if the coast was clear.

"What's she doing?" Danielle asked. Eve was standing over an unattended pram or baby stroller.

Eve was holding her nose, teasing the infant in the stroller. She knew where the children where hidden, and was about to flush them out.

"Oh little baby." she cooed. "Bye." She pushed the pram and it started to roll down the path to the edge of the dropoff.

"OH MY GOSH!" Hermonie said, all three watching in horror. Danielle and Luke rushed up the path to intercept the pram.

"There you are." Eve said. Her target was Luke, she would have to deal with the other two differently.

Danielle and Luke managed to catch the pram, with infant screaming in indignation, right before it fell off the small cliff.

They pushed the tram back up the path to the relieved Babysitter. As they caught their breath, Eve quietly came up behind them and she opened her violet cape. The movement caught Danielle's attention.

"Luke." Danielle whispered, without turning around. "RUN!"

Luke took off, with Danielle right behind him. As they left, Danielle heard "You may have escaped this time, but it's just a matter of time, Danielle, you're next." The words chilled her to the bone.

They ran for the front door of the hotel. Hermonie was waiting for them.

"What are going to do?"

"We are in deep trouble." Danielle said, breathing hard once more. "We have to stay in plain sight for right now. Stay with our parents, do not go anywhere alone. She's really mad. We'll walk each other to our rooms. Jocelyn is waiting on me. Hermonie, is your parents in your room?"

"I think so."

"Luke?"

Luke nodded.

"O.K. Let's go. "

As they walked, the witches glared at them. Eyes flashing violet.

"They are everywhere." Danille sent to Hermonie.

"I know. I'll send another message to the school as soon we get to the room."

First stop was Luke's room. They went in together, Luke's grandmother appeared to be sleeping. Satisfied, they went to Hermonie's room, her parents were there. Hermonie asked if her mom would walk Danielle back to her room. She thought it an odd request but she escorted her back to the room.

"Oh Thank You!" she said a silent prayer as Danielle walked through the door.

Danielle sat on the bed, hands in face.

"We are deep trouble." Danielle said.

"Here!" she gave Danielle the Dr Pepper bottle. Surprise flitted across her face.

"Huh?" Grateful but confused. This particular drink did not exist here, only the Southern US, and in her hometown, Boston, only at one store.

"It's from our Mutual Friend. We have to share, then we'll be protected from Black Magic. He said he can't get involved with this situation, unless you are grave danger. He also said he's far more powerful than the Witches. Apparently he has enough faith in you to handle this one on your own."

She quickly popped the cap, thirsty from running, she downed half of it. She gave what was left of the bottle to Joclyen, who finishes the other half. Danielle then felt something change very slightly in her head. Instantly she felt better.

Luke went over to wake try and wake his Grandmother up. He started to get nervous when she would not respond.

He turned to a noise behind him.

"I have found an old Adversary, very old."

Before he could reply, he was enveloped in the violet cape and the lights went out.

When the lights came back, he was back in the conference room, surrounded by the Witches.

"Your friends aren't here to protect you, don't worry, they will soon join you."

Luke struggled but were there too many hands holding him down against the table.

"Open up!" Eve cackled. They held his nose so he was forced to breathe through his nose.

"500 doses!" Eve said as she poured the tasteless liquid into his mouth. "We are seeing instaneous reaction!" She slapped his face to keep him alert.

His stomach was burning, his skin felt ice cold as he started to shake. The pain was intense as he dropped to the floor.

"HELP!" was the last thing he said as the transformation was complete. He ran out of his clothes.

"KILL HIM!" Eve ordered, and the witches stomped on the clothes while Lucas, as a golden blonde mouse, escaped under the stage.

"Bring me Danielle!" Eve ordered. "None of you will rest until I have that disgusting vile creature is on this table."

"But Please, Your excellency, one question. She is aware of us, and more intelligent than this boy. I am not contradicting you but how do we bring her to you?"

"YOU IDIOT! YOU MUST TRAP HER!" Eve exploded.

The Witch cowered from the outburst.

"Hey Hermonie," Danielle sent in a wave. "Any word from the school?"

"Danielle. I haven't gotten a note yet." she sent back.

Danielle suddenly received a flash. "LUKE'S IN TROUBLE!"

"Hermonie, the Witches can't hurt me now, I'll explain later. Luke's in trouble. We have to save him."

"Coming down now."

Quickly explaining to Jocleyn, about Luke, she told her to be careful.

The girls met a few minutes later outside Danielle's door. "Come on."

Danielle sensed that Luke was down by the hills where they hid earlier. Both girls ran down the path.

"I'm over here!" Luke called out from very tall grass.. "My Grandmother won't wake up. Eve was hiding in the closet!"

Danielle looked at Hermonie, she pulled her wand out.

"What do you think?" she asked, something felt odd, her instincts were on full alert.

"I'm not getting anything." Hermonie said. Her instincts also on full alert. "You said they can't hurt you now right?" she sent in a wave.

"Yes" she back in a wave. "OK. I'll go." she sent.

"I'll be right behind you." Hermonie sent

"Hurry up!" Lucas's voice said.

Her heart trip hammering in her chest, she walked forward into the tall thick grass. All she saw was a flash of violet, then darkness.

When the lights came back on, she was struggling against several pairs of red, scaly hands and claws.

"DANI YOU IDIOT! I CAN'T BELIEVE I FELL FOR THAT!" she thought to herself as Eve approached the table slowly.

"I am going to enjoy this." Eve said as opened the bottle. Her eyes glowing bright violet, she smiled wickedly.

"HOLD HER NOSE!" Eve ordered. Danielle was forced to breathe through her mouth.

Eve poured just one drop on her tounge. She could see the fear in Danielle's eyes, the girl's fear excited her, but there was something else, could it be Anger?

She poured the rest of the bottle and put her clawed hand over her mouth so she could not spit it out.

"LET HER GO!" They let her go. She was fully alert and stared at Eve with smoking hot anger.

"5,4,3,2,1" The room was dead silent. Danielle stood with her arms across her chest, defiance across her face.

"That's right you stupid cow, you just got owned." She was furious but said a quick prayer of Thanks to the Mutual Friend.

A low murmur went through the room. Eve was speechless.

"I've done battle and won against things that only existed in your worst nightmares. Things that you can't even BEGIN to dream up. Things that were sent by Satan himself. You don't scare me. You are nothing to me." Her eyes flashed bright with anger.

For the first time in her long life, Eve did not know what to do. She saw she was quickly losing face with her fellow Witches. All that could be heard was whispers of "Who is this girl?"

"DIE!" she said. She pointed at Danielle, and sent the lightning bolt that reduced the first witch to ashes earlier.

Danielle simply unfolded her arms, held her hand out, deflecting it to the bolt on the locked side door. It had the affect she was hoping on, the lock shattered.

She turned slowly and walked toward the side door.

"GET HER!" Eve ordered.

They all stepped away from her as she calmly walked to the door.

"Hermonie," she sent in a wave. "I'm O.K."

'Whew. I cant believe we fell for that." Hermonie answered.

"I know. But Luke is in trouble. I think they got him." Danielle sent back. "I'll get Jocleyn, and we'll go talk to his grandmother. Meet you at Luke's room in 20 minutes. Remember, stay in plain sight. Talk to people if you have to."

"Deal. I'll get a message to Dumbeldorre at Hogwarts and I'll be right there."

The girls met at the front entrance way. The coast was clear from the Witches. They ran up the stairs. Hermonie's parents were gone for the moment. She pulled a piece of paper from her notebook.

Dear Dumbledorr,

We have found out what the plan is, they are going turn every child in England into a mouse. They set a trap for Danielle and I, they caught Danielle, but she seems to be

doing fine now.

We need guidance.

Sincerely, Your Student,

Hermonie.

She tied the note to the brown owl's leg, and sent it off. Making sure the coast was clear from Witches, she stepped into the hallway. Waving "Hi." to people as they passed.

After returning from Luke's room, to Hermonie's surprise. The School Owl was sitting on top of one of the chairs. With a shaking hand, she unrolled the note.

Dear Hermonie.

We have talked at great length on which course of action to take. We are going to attempt to send you a Visitor, A Dark Arts teacher from another

Wizardy school.

Danielle is protected by a formidable being, he goes by a different

name, but she is calling him "Mutual Friend." The person, though that is not

what he really is, is far more powerful than any of us. A few of the elders have

had negotiations with him. He is not dangerous, but he will protect Danielle at

at any cost, even taking magical powers away from anyone that crosses her or puts her in danger.

This "Mutual Friend" can not or more precisely, will not get involved with the affairs of Witches, and will not intervene unless the situation demands it. We all feel this is better for us but will consider asking for assistance in the event that a higher force is needed.. Hermonie, you and Danielle can handle this situation. I empower you to use your intelligence, the Dark Arts teacher will come and assist you with the spells. Danielle now has the power to do magic. Her power comes from a different darker source, but she is it using for good.

The Dark Arts teacher should arrive in a few hours. He will be an older gentlemen in a top hat and coat.

Sincerely,

Dumbledorr

"A stripped witch?" Hermonie reeled in shock. A witch without magical powers was a fate worse than death.

She walked back out to the hallway. Danielle was waiting for her the end of hall.

"They are sending us help." Hermonie told her as they started to walk. "A Dark Arts teacher is coming in a few hours."

"We have to help Luke." Danielle said. "But I'm also clueless as to where to start. I guess he's a mouse but where he go?"

Hermonie thought for a moment. "I think he's going to go to his Grandmother's room. We can check there first. Headmaster Dumbledorre wrote back."

'Thank Goodness, what did he say?" Danielle said as they walked toward the elevator shaft.

"He said that you can do magic now and that your protected by someone is very very powerful."

"I can do magic?" Danielle said as they entered the elevator. "This could be very interesting."

A few moments later they knocked on Luke's door, and heard his Grandmother say "Come In."

"Hi." said Hermonie.

"We know about Luke." Danielle said. "We want to help."


End file.
